Seraph of the End: Black Blood
by Ger0nim0
Summary: Gerome H. Richardson is a former soldier who had always wanted to visit Japan as a little boy. After all, what could be more awesome than visiting a relatively peaceful country? Well, this man had never planned on staying there. For over eight years. (Formerly called "Far From Home.")
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

December 21, 2012

It was loud and crowded in the airport. Despite the disgruntled faces everywhere, there were Christmas decorations wherever you go. From stockings to candy canes to even the large Christmas trees. In the middle of them all, there was one man who was seemingly excited for one thing in his mind.

Standing near one of the many gates at Terminal B at the L.A. International Airport, a man, tall and lean, and using crutches, looked as if he couldn't stand waiting around anymore. His dream is to visit Japan after all. Being a lover all that is anime or manga related, as well as wanting to know as much as possible, Japan had been number one place to visit on his bucket list.

Due to being partially paralyzed and weakened on his left side, he was medically discharged from the US Marines, taking him out of Iraq and back to his humble home in the countryside of Louisiana.

_Two days later_

In the middle of the Pacific Ocean, the unknowing passengers of the Japan Airlines aircraft, Flight 188, disappeared due to a phenomenon that no one could explain. While theories on the internet say that they were hijacked by terrorists, one user claimed that they left the world via portal. While it was unpopular, it wasn't rejected either, for that was also possibly, if rather farfetched. For a certain man named Gerome Harold Richardson, his dream vacation to Japan was about to become a fantastical nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello people! Welcome to Far From Home. Obviously, this is my first fan fiction and that I might make mistakes on the way. Don't worry. Just give me feedback and I'll see what I can do to improve on my skills. Oh, and to let you guys know, as a **__**disclaimer**__**, the Seraph of the End series does NOT belong to me. Please enjoy. **_

**Chapter 1**

Shinjuku ward of Tokyo, Japan

December 22, 2012, 5:00 AM

Gerome woke with a terrible migraine. For him, it was not the way he would've liked to wake up to. He let out a pained moan and held his head.

"Huh?"

He felt something wet on his lips. His eyes widened in shock when he traced his fingers beneath his nose and found blood. As he struggled to remain calm, he noticed that the internet café outside of his Rent-A-Cubicle was completely silent, save for the sound of his running laptop. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the cubicle door and peeked out.

A body of man was lying on the floor with blood spilling out of the ears, nose and mouth. Gerome immediately closed the door.

_What's going on?!_ He screamed internally. _Why aren't there any police officers? Wait, where is everyone? I don't even hear any cars._

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Are you okay in there?"

A young girl's voice spoke from the other side of the door that Gerome just closed. Unsure of what to do, the American opened the door a crack and peeked through to see who it was. Red eyes stared back at him. He was about to slam the door shut again out of fear, but then got a better look at the stranger. A short girl with pink hair tied in a long ponytail. She wore black clothes that consisted of a t-shirt, cargo pants, hoodie, and a pair of sneakers. On her right hand, she held a baseball bat, which was carried over her shoulders. On her left hand…was a handgun. It was a five-shooter revolver that the Japanese police force used, the New Nambu M60.

"…Huh?" was all that Gerome could utter. He could not believe what was happening. He didn't even know what was happening outside.

"Master, forgive me if I'm being forceful, but we need to leave Tokyo now," said the short, red-eyed girl.

"Master? Wait, w-why are-?" is what the shy American tried to say, but felt a wind behind him. The moment he blinked, his laptop and charger were already in his backpack, which was beside the short girl. Grabbing his hand and bag, the armed stranger dragged him out of the cubicle.

"Whoa! Hold up a minute!" Gerome, after having recovered from shock, said in an increasingly thick Southern accent. "I need my crutches. Without 'em, I-"

"Not to worry," was the girl's response. "You have no need for those crutches anymore."

"Wha' do ya mean I-?" he was about to ask, but looked at left side of his body and realized that for whatever reason, his left side didn't feel weak like it used to before. The question he had in mind now was, what happened while he was out?

* * *

7:45 AM

En route to Toda City

Sitting on the left passenger seat, Gerome stared out of the window of the 1979 model Suzuki Jimny, seeing smoke coming out of famous metropolis. His driver, a vampire girl named Krul Tepes, as she introduced herself, had explained on what was happening. He listened in dread as the mention of the "end of the world" left her youthful lips. According to Tepes, the world ended when a man-made virus was released and spread globally, which had killed those above the age of thirteen. And the reason why Gerome survived it was because Krul saved him. By giving her blood to him, he was cured and brought back from near-death.

"Ms. Tepes, why are you calling me master?" he inquired.

The short vampire giggled as she said, "I'm now connected to you by blood. **That** makes me your servant~."

Gerome looked at his driver in disbelief, and wondered if she was joking. Her smile said she wasn't. Sometimes he wondered if the nightmare he was going through will end.

* * *

April 5, 2013, 9:30 PM

Camp Fuji

"…And that's all there is to know I guess."

The former Marine finished up his video log and looked the window of a Humvee. Having settled in the US Marine base, Camp Fuji, Gerome and Tepes did their best to maintain and fortify it, as well as to make it as homey as possible. After all, as far as he could tell, he wasn't leaving Japan anytime soon. The reason for fortifying the base was not to deter humans from getting in, but to deter monsters. Every place they stayed at, they never stayed for long. They had kept traveling around the country until they had found Camp Fuji, the one place that they could finally settle in. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his weary brown eyes staring back behind circular glasses.

He was about to call it a night and exit the Humvee for the barracks when he heard a tap on the window. He looked, and jumped at what he saw. A young woman, taller than Tepes but shorter than Gerome, with iris-colored hair in a chin-length bob, wearing black and white attire that, to his simplistic mind, showed a bit of cleavage. Having Tepes as a mental reference, he confirmed that the woman outside the military vehicle was a vampire. Pointed ears, red eyes, he didn't even need to figure out that she had fangs that could pierce skin. Especially if it was his skin.

"Mind if we talk?" the vampire asked, with a playful attitude. "Come out and I _might_ not force you out of there."

_Damn, if only I could reach for my M9 quickly enough._

Gerome mentally cursed at his rotten luck as he stared at what could be his killer.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: There might not be pairings, since I've never done them before. And since this story has an OC, obviously, this fic will deviate from most of the canon materials of this series. Now I will be putting in music every now and then. Basically, the songs will be my fan-made soundtrack for **_**Far From Home**_**. Also, this will be my first attempt to write a longer chapter.**

**Any music pieces or songs that come up BELONG to their original creators.**

**Chapter 2**

Camp Fuji

April 5, 2013, 9:37 PM

The conversation between the former soldier and the vampire in front of him was like playing with fire, at most. The conversation was basically an interrogation, with the vampire doing the asking and Gerome doing the answering. The last questioned asked ended with the man being held by the neck. All because he stated that he was retired.

"You know, as fun as this is," she said with a smirk, "I'll have to cut this short and ask you one more time. Who. Do. You work. For?"

"I-I'm telling the truth ma'am! Lying isn't my strongest suit after all…"

"I'm getting hungry again," the vampire muttered. "I knew I should've finished up that blood-bag from Iwate."

_…crap._

The next thing he knew was the feeling of something sharp on his neck. All he felt was pain. Agonizing pain. He was impressed at himself for keeping in his screams in. What felt like hours to Gerome was only a few seconds for the vampire.

"PLEEEEHHHH!"

The vampire woman released Gerome, pushed him away and began to spit and retch in front of him. The one thing that caught his eye was the blood. His blood.

_Is it me or is it darker than usual?_ he thought as he peered closely to the splattered blood on the ground.

THUD

"Huh?"

He looked up to see his interrogator had fallen to the ground. Taking his chance to grab his gun, he went to glove box of the Humvee and took out a Beretta 92 FS. Better known by its name, the M9. Quickly checking the magazine and chambering the pistol, he aimed it at the woman's head. But then he froze, for he was aiming at nothing on the ground but the dark blood splatter. He swerved his head at every direction, wondering where she went. At that point, she was already far away.

* * *

Nagoya City Hall front entrance

Nagoya, Japan, 11:00 PM

"What happened to me?"

Chess Belle, the Seventeenth Progenitor and aide to Crowley Eusford, another vampire noble, had remembered walking to the abandoned military training site, and then, nothing. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything after that event. All she knew was that she may have blacked out at some point or other. Wait, black out? When did she-?

Chess shook her head, hoping it would get rid of some of the dread she had been feeling.

Feeling?

_**WHAT FEELING?**_

_**I'M NO LONGER HUMAN.**_

_**SO WHAT AM I "FEELING? AND WHY?**_

_**Why does it hurt me so much?**_

* * *

April 15, 2013, 12:00 PM

Nagoya City Hall

By the time Eusford, his aide, Horn Skuld, and several other vampires found Chess Belle, she was in one of the meeting rooms, drawing and writing in a frantic manner. They stopped her from what she was doing, albeit with difficulty. She was screaming, and resisted by slashing anyone nearby with her rapier. She was knocked out immediately by Eusford, who had a subtle expression of surprise and pity. While the two hooded vampires carried their unconscious brethren out, the rest began examining the scribbled surfaces. One of them even had a camera with them to take photos of the scribbles.

It was unnerving to see that over and over, the name "Geronimo", "Camp Fuji" and "How are you alive" was written on every available space with a marker, pen, pencil, and whatever other writing utensil she could find. The drawings were life-sized sketches of a man in his mid-30, had short hair, wore circular glasses, and had a demeanor of someone who preferred to stay in his house. But behind those glasses, behind his shy eyes was one of a soldier. It seemed odd for a Progenitor like Chess Belle to be suddenly obsessed with a man she never knew nor met before. And prior to this, she said that she was headed west to find more blood-bags. A search was sent out after she disappeared without a word for five days. None of the vampires in the group had expected such a reaction from their own kind when they found Belle in Nagoya.

"Wait. Stop, stop right th-(SLASH)GHHH!"

"(THUD) GAHHH!"

Eusford turned around to see what was going, only to have a sword at his neck. His offender stared with madness in her eyes. After five long seconds, she dropped the sword, the madness in her eyes having dissipated. "Sir Crowley? What just happened?"

What had happened was that, after recollecting her thoughts, Belle slashed at one of the vampires nearby, who tried to apprehend her, in vain, and kicked Skuld in the stomach, knocking across the meeting room. All she ever thought was how she was being intruded, that her enemies should either get out or die. The most disturbing part was that she didn't even care about any of them, save for Eusford. The only thing that kept her from killing everyone in the room was Eusford's face. It was the only face she could recognize. And during those five seconds, she remembered looking to a man that had her hair color and was smiling kindly to her. Her father perhaps?

Father?

**Father?**

…**father?**

Drip

"Eh?" Belle wiped her eyes in surprise. Was she crying over a man that had her hair color? Who was he? Why couldn't she stop-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Outside of Nagoya City Hall, the city experienced a severe hail storm and a typhoon with winds of 187 km/h.

* * *

January 21, 2016, 10:00 PM

A large hill at Kyoto

"Master, are you sure you want to explore in there all alone?"

Over the past few years, Krul and Gerome had experienced seeing monsters of unknown origin. Hiding and keeping quiet in Camp Fuji worked against these monsters, but deciding to find a new base, the duo left the training camp and began their journey through the ruined country. They arrived at a hill with what appeared to be a door to a fallout shelter. Gerome wanted to go alone to make sure it was safe for two reasons. One was to make sure that it was resistant to general attacks. The second was so that Krul doesn't go into a place, guns blazing, and ruin the infrastructure and interior. That being said, "Yes, I am sure."

The short vampire girl pouted, clearly not agreeing with the idea of staying behind. To that, he reassured her that he will be alright. Gerome did a check on his weapons and ammunition. Good.

He wore his combat uniform with a tactical vest and helmet, all of which have snow camouflage patterns, white combat boots, and an insulated coat, designed for both warmth and movement. He carried with him an M16A2 assault rifle, a Beretta M9 pistol, a KA-BAR combat knife, and a military-grade machete. Additionally, he had an M7 bayonet attached to the muzzle of his rifle for potential close encounters with the enemy.

* * *

10:08 PM

When Gerome emerged from the tunnel, he froze in awe, for he stood at an impressive hall, which looked like something out of a fantasy novel or anime. Pillars on either side, white marble floors, high ceiling. "Yup. It's official. I'm in an isekai story."

He muttered those words as he took out a camera and took five quick pictures.

"(Gasp)!"

About fifteen feet ahead, he saw some heads peaking from a stairway that led down further into the ground. They were children roughly aged twelve or younger.

_I didn't know anyone lived here_, he thought. _Then again, I don't think this hallway is suppose to be here._

"Anatadare?"

With some courage, a boy with black hair and green eyes stepped forward and pointed at the former Marine with defiant eyes. Gerome was flustered, for his Japanese wasn't that good. So to save the trouble he responded with, "Gomen nasai, boku no Nihongo heta desu." He hoped that even though it was broken and probably incorrect, it should still be understandable. Based on the boy's expression, he understood. To try and somewhat get around the language barrier, Gerome lowered his rifle to appear friendlier, pointed at himself and stated his name.

"Gerome." He does it a few times until the boy, as well as the children behind him, realized that he was introducing himself. And one by one…

"Yuichiro."

"Mika."

"Akane."

"Junji."

"Chihiro."

"Kouta."

"Ako."

"Fumie."

"Taichi."

The rest have stepped forward while introducing themselves. Gerome couldn't believe what he was seeing. The children wore clothing that, while modest, were reminiscent to slavery or imprisonment. All thoughts of exploring the underground areas were replaced with wariness and fury, for he now wanted to take the children out and protect them at all costs. This, however, made him ignorant of a presence that was hiding behind one of the pillars near the exit to the outside.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

In panic, he raised his rifle and spun around to catch a glimpse of the owner of that voice. He was aiming at no one.

"Show yourself!" he yelled.

And out from behind one of the pillars was – _Is that a man or a woman?_ Deciding to base it on voice and assume that the individual was male, Gerome took at the stranger's profile and realized that, once again, he was outmatched in terms of strength and speed, as the stranger turned out to be a vampire. Around 5'10" or 5'9", the stranger wore a suit with elaborate components such as a decorative cape, white lace ruffles, a scarlet bow, and white gloves. He also wore black boots that reach up to his upper thigh, and had a ribbon tied to his long, silver hair. Gerome couldn't see a weapon from him, and that made him wonder if the vampire was that confident in his abilities to dodge bullets and take him down. Logically, his M16A2 was considered inappropriate for a hostile situation against a vampire, but he was a soldier given firearms training. If he was going to die, he'd prefer to die with a gun in his hands.

The stranger looked at him as one would look at his trapped prey. "Heh. How interesting. An adult that is still alive." While saying that, the vampire walked toward the former Marine and the children in a rather eerie manner. His smile did not help. "You should be dead American, so let me ask you. Who are you? Where are you from? Is someone else with you? Where are you taking those _cute little lambs_? **Why** are you even here?" He stopped just twenty-five feet away.

"How about none of your business?" the former Marine retaliated. "Stay where you are or I will shoot you down."

The mention of being shot down made the vampire giggle softly while looked on in a relaxed stance.

"Did you know," Gerome asked, still aiming at the individual, "that it's a little weird to call you 'Mister' or 'Sir'? Not like I care."

When one of the children, a blonde boy with blue eyes named Mika, snapped out of his shock he began sputtering in what seemed to be disbelief. "F-F-Ferid…"

The vampire, apparently named Ferid, said something to the children in Japanese, which brought despair to their faces. All while laughing at said despair. "Do you want to know what I told them? That the map and the gun they have was all a **trap**, set by yours truly, Ferid Bathory. Vampire noble and Seventh Progenitor at your service."

Having none of it, Gerome, with the rifle set to three-burst mode, pulled the trigger. As expected, Ferid dodged the bullets and, quicker than the eye could see, "walked" to the former Marine, grabbed his rifle, and held him by the throat. Gerome tried to remain calm in the midst of it all.

With an expression that said "what an idiot", the vampire noble replied, "You are either brave or utterly foolish. Now, any last words before I crush your neck?"

"Yeah, I've got somethin' to say." Ferid brought the soldier closer to his ear to hear what he had to say, while relishing at the horrified faces of the children in front of him.

"You are a complete _dumbass_ if you think those bullets were to kill you."

"Eh?" In his confused state, the vampire was too distracted to sense another vampire coming from behind him with a baseball bat and bash him in the head. The bat broke in two from the impact. Having lost his grip on both hands, the rifle and the soldier were released. Ferid held his head in pain.

"Nigeru (Run)!" Gerome shouted.

Snapping out of their surprise, the children began to run to the exit. The soldier handed the M16A2 to his savior, Krul Tepes, and commanded her to protect the children. The short girl nodded and ran up to them, rifle aimed at the hostile noble. Pistol in his right hand and his knife in his left, Gerome was to engage Ferid when one word echoed throughout the hall.

"Halt!"

The former Marine turned to the source, aimed his pistol…and immediately regretted his decision in doing so. An estimate of over forty vampires appeared. Along with a familiar face.

"Your Highness," were the words that left Gerome's mouth, for he saw the Vampire Queen of Japan, the Third Progenitor, Krul Tepes. The vampire before her time as the dethroned queen of Japan.


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN:**_** Hi there, Ger0nim0 here. So the present Krul Tepes sees the Krul Tepes from another world and future. Yes the Krul with Gerome is not the same as the Queen of Japan. And now, the "civil" conversation begins. By the way, this only optional, but try using Tom Hanks' voice for Gerome, since the actor played as a WW2 soldier before. And sorry about this re-upload. I had to fix some things in this chapter.**

**Krul: Krul Tepes from the future**

**Tepes or Queen Tepes: present-day Krul Tepes**

Chapter 3

Entrance hall to the underground vampire city, Sanguinem

January 21, 2016, 10:18 PM

Krul

_Oh GREAT. It's my bitchy self._

Of all the timings, Her Filthiness, AKA, her past self had to show her face. All Krul wanted to do was to use the fight against that slimeball of a vampire as an opportunity to gain the attention of one Gerome Harold Richardson. To finally take their relationship to the next level.~ Instead, she had to deal with _her_ much sooner than expected. Ohhh~, she could just imagine it. Her combat knife slowly sawing on that pure skin—

"Krul!"

_Master! It was Master calling me~!_

"Lower the rifle."

…Eh? Lower the rifle?

* * *

Gerome

"B-but, Master…" Krul protested. But Gerome would have none of her nonsense. "I said lower the rifle. **Now**. "

"We are…"

"I know we are surrounded, **NOW LOWER THE DAMN RIFLE AND STAND BY! I COMMAND YOU!**"

Her expression of defiance withered as Krul lowered the M16A2 assault rifle, not dropping it, and took a stance that was guarded. Gerome could see the various reactions from everyone, the vampires included. The majority of expressions showed surprise for there being two vampires named Krul Tepes. One-third of the vampires and some of the human children were a mix of surprise and curiousity. Some showed anger and disgust, as if to be offended of the other Krul, assuming her to be an imposter. Ferid Bathory's expression was of total confusion, not sure what was going on; likely due to his head injury. Queen Tepes, while wearing a calm expression, had a mixture of all the mentioned emotions going through everyone. That, the American could see in her eyes.

Gerome knew that this will be a tough cookie to get out of, since he was not just fighting against humans, but vampires as well. Explaining to the Queen of Japan, who was clearly displeased with him ordering around her kin, why he could order a vampire around was also going to be tricky, for any word he could say could potentially get him, and Krul, either killed or thrown in a cell. A very non-ideal for him especially. So the former Marine did what he did best. Try and make new friends by talking to them. Surely, that will stall them long enough.

"Who is that?" the queen asked.

Yeah right. Like that will work out. Queen Tepes was already hostile just from seeing her future self in human civilian clothing and hold a weapon useless against vampires.

"Ma'am," Gerome stuttered, "we can explain. Just let us take the kids—"

"You can explain yourselves in a cell," Tepes huffed. "The children are not going anywhere. As for the injuries you've caused—" Tepes looked over to the injured Ferid in, was that amusement? "We'll decide on your fate."

"Was I always this smarmy to people?" Krul mumbled. "Man I sound annoying. No wonder I've made so many enemies."

"Ferid, come over here. You are embarrassing us as is just standing there with a bleeding head."

With a grunt, the vampire noble walked with uneven steps, glaring at his attacker with eyes that yelled revenge. And then he stopped.

"Ferid? What are you doing? Come over here, I said," the queen ordered.

_Why that little…! Krul or not, I will kill her if it's the last thing I'll do!_

With an uncharacteristic, and animalistic, roar, Ferid spun around and charged at Krul, who was already aiming down the sights of the M16A2. His face showed fury before disappearing in a blur. Krul became a blur as well, as she leaped around, firing at the raging vampire. Only a few bullets hit their target. By then, the rifle had run empty, leaving the short girl to use it as a spear. All commands to stand down from both the vampire queen and the former Marine had fallen on deaf ears. Paying less attention to the children, a blonde boy, armed with a decorated pistol, fired at the raging noble when his back was showing. The result was violent, to say the least. Ferid then changed his target to the blonde boy, Mika, and charged with the intent on impaling his heart. He missed and his hand went through the abdomen. The one who made him miss was Gerome, who had slashed him with his machete. The entire hall was in shock. They saw a human soldier go as fast, if not faster than, a vampire, and attacked one of their own. Said human soldier was twenty to twenty-six feet away from the battle; he shouldn't have been able to make it in time, let alone have time to attack.

Ferid saw a glimpse of a fist before being knocked out with a punch that sent him across the hall. Gerome froze, having realized what he had done was NOT part of the plan. He turned around, machete sheathed, and hand on a holstered M9, he faced the vampire Queen of Japan and pleaded with desperate eyes, "I'm sorry Your Highness, but we really have to go. Just let us go. Please, let us go. I promise you, I won't harm the children. I'll protect them with my life, I'll save this boy. Just please, **let us go**."

Queen Tepes said nothing and had a blank thousand-yard stare as a response. Taking it as an initiative to leave, Gerome carefully lifted the boy up, who was wrapped with Krul's black hoodie as an improvised bandage, and began jogging away into the dark tunnel. Krul, with a freshly reloaded rifle in hand, and the rest of the children followed, one of them carrying the decorated pistol. Some of the vampires were about to pursue them when—

* * *

"Let them go."

They had their attention to their queen when she uttered the command to not pursue the group. The way she spoke was different from the one they were used to hearing. It was as if… a fearful child was telling her parents that a monster was hiding under her bed. That a boogeyman had appeared in front of her. They could even see her shivering before she fell to her knees. One of them, a vampire named René Simm, approached her when she hugged his legs tightly. As if she wanted comfort from anyone who came near her. Though he was awkward about it, he kneeled down and hugged her back. As they stared at the spectacle, they remembered what the human soldier said and did, which made them wonder. Did he do something to Queen Tepes? If so, was Ferid also affected?

* * *

10:55 PM

Otsu, Shiga Prefecture

Japanese Red Cross Otsu Hospital

Gerome

The drive away from Kyoto was not an easy feat, considering that they were going through a blizzard and bringing along a dying child with a hole through his abdomen. That, and the Humvee was running dangerously low on fuel. The children in back were silent as they watched the ex-queen vampire tend to Mika's wound to the best of her ability. They had to stop by the hospital for supplies and save whatever fuel was left for tomorrow. While the children went off to their temporary rooms in the hospital, only two stayed with Gerome, Krul and Mika.

"I-I ain't a doctor or anything," Gerome stuttered, with Krul translating his words, "but Mika will die if we don' find a surgeon. And to be honest, the sewing thing isn't pretty to look at."

The black-haired boy glared in anger and panic. "No! You can't let him die. You have to save him."

"Please," the girl next to the boy, Akane, begged with tears forming in her eyes. "Just save his life…"

"Even if it means that he will forsake his humanity to live?" The moment that statement left the vampire girl's mouth, the two children had shut theirs, for they immediately knew what this entailed.

"Unfortunately," Gerome began, solemnly, "I am only a soldier. Krul here only knows how to improvise in healing someone. We can't save him by normal means. At this point, the only thing that could save him is by turing him into vampire."

Gerome and Krul could feel the anger and sorrow from Yuuichiro and Akane. They had expected that reaction after all. The difficult part now was to get consent from them, and Mika, so that the blonde boy will survive.

"I hate this idea. I hate the fact that it's the only option left to save Mika," Akane murmured. "But, if it will save him, then do it for him."

* * *

January 22, 2016, 6:00 AM

At Esso Hamaotsu Filling Station, Gerome had a weird feeling of being watched by someone he was not able to see. Oh how he wished that his unit leader, Master Sergeant Sarah Nolan, were with him, keeping an eye on the tiniest detail in the surrounding area. Hurrying up, he filled up five eight-gallon jerrycans with gasoline and set them on a cart to take to the Humvee. Afterwards, he jogged as fast as he could with the cart of gasoline, pistol and rifle ready, and headed back to the hospital that he and the others were staying and immediately stopped by the military vehicle.

"Hello there."

Gerome jolted, and turned around slowly, his hand on his M9. For a moment, he thought that he was looking at a wall. The soldier was 6'4" and the man in front of him was just an inch shorter, which still doesn't help the American's situation. He resisted lifting the palm of his right hand onto his forehead. _I swear, I attract trouble everywhere I go. Whether it be giant monsters, or a vampire, like the one in front of me._

The vampire, who introduced himself as the Thirteenth Progenitor, Crowley Eusford, had asked if he was "Geronimo."

"Geronimo?" the former Marine inquired. "That's my nickname. How do you know my nickname?"

"Ah, first, answer this," Eusford raised a finger. "Do you remember this woman?" The large vampire took out a piece of paper from his sleeve and handed it to Gerome. It was a sketch of the vampire he met back in Camp Fuji three years ago.

"I've met her before, but what's this got to do with me?" he asked, warily.

* * *

7:00 AM 

At that point, he wasn't sure if he was sane anymore. Gerome had reluctantly agreed to go with Eusford, leaving Krul to protect the children. In turn, Krul needed to find alternate transportation to move the children to a safer place. In the Humvee with him was the large vampire. The former Marine was told to drive to Nagoya City Hall, over seventy-two miles west of Otsu. It was gonna eat up a lot of fuel, but Gerome pushed the thought aside as he drove down the decrepit highway to Nagoya. Having no interesting topics to talk about, the soldier pulled over and took out a radio/CD player.

"What are you doing?"

Eusford was curious about what the human soldier was trying to accomplish. A disc with the words "rock compilation" was taken out of the glove box. With a tired look, Gerome glanced at the vampire noble and said with a half-smile, "I hope you like Metallica."

* * *

7:15 AM

Despite his calm demeanor, Eusford looked like he wanted to tear his ears out from listening to an American heavy metal band, whose name was allegedly related to metal. The last song he had to listen to with the soldier was apparently the American's favorite: "The Four Horsemen." When it finally ended-

"So, I hope didn't traumatize you," Gerome stated.

To try and save face, Eusford straightened up, smiled, and waved his hands. "No, no, no. I'm fine. It's just that this…music is not my type."

Gerome snickered at the obvious suffering that the vampire noble was going through. "Don't worry, I'm sure there's some modern music that you'll like. In fact…"

He pulled over to change the disc to one that was titled "80s pop." All Eusford did was slap his forehead, for he had to abide to the rules of riding in a vehicle. The unfortunate "my car, my music" rule was one of them.

* * *

7:45 AM

Nagoya City Hall entrance

Eusford, even though he never showed it, was relieved that he didn't have to listen anymore music, no matter how good the American claimed they were. Gerome was shocked at the sight of the city hall. While it was maintained, it was also painted blue in hexagonal patterns. The way the paint job was done, it looked like it was performed by a madman.

"What you are looking at is the 'art work' of the Seventeenth Progenitor, Chess Belle, one of my aides," Eusford explained. "Also, no weapons beyond this point." He gestured at the M9 pistol Gerome had with him.

"Why, what's wrong?"

The vampire winced when a loud bass was booming from the roof, along with…what the hell? What kind of singing was that?!

"Just leave your weapons in the Humvee." And that was all that the vampire said before disarming himself and entering the building. Gerome did the same and entered as well. The moment he did enter, however-

*Click*

He looked to his left was the vampire woman, Chess Belle, who, not too long ago, was playing a bass instrument on the roof. Now she was next to him, aiming at him point-blank with a Desert Eagle magnum pistol. She glared at Gerome with madness in her eyes and murmured, "Are you here to kill me at last?"

"Whoa, ma'am," he replied as his hands rose in to the air. "I did not plan on killing anyone here."

"Liar," she giggled, "you just want to kill me after what I did to you, correct? Well? WELL?"

Gerome took a good look at the crazed vampire while also watching out for any sudden movements. Her breathing sounded ragged, her clothes and hair were a mess, and she really smelled bad. And her smile…

_Jesus,_ he thought. _And I thought Alex DeLarge was terrifying._ What made Belle give off that kind of presence was the way she stared at him with her head tilted down forward. All while displaying a slasher-smile. It was then they heard multiple footsteps coming towards them. Gerome looked to see that it was Eusford, a blonde vampire woman, as well as other vampires whose faces were hidden behind the shadow made by the hood of their cloaks.

"Chess Belle."

She looked away from Gerome for a moment and stared at Eusford, no longer smiling. "What would your father say, if he saw you threatening to kill someone over something so petty?"

That brought her on edge at the mention of her father. "DON'T YOU DARE BRING HIM INTO THIS! THIS IS MY FIGHT. I WILL KILL THIS MAN…" Her finger wrapped around the trigger. "AND SHOW HIM HOW STUPIDLY PATHETIC HE IS."

Taking a risk, the former Marine said, "Would your father approve of it, yes or no?"

Belle froze. She turned her head back to Gerome and pressed the Desert Eagle against his temple, daring him to say more about her father. He kept going, despite the subtle hand gestures from the vampires telling him not to. "D-did you love your f-father? Did h-h-he love you enough that he'll die trying to protect you?"

He could see the resolve to kill him fading in her eyes; he felt the gun against his head shiver. With one last push on her will, he then spoke in a calm voice, "Do you miss him?" The last of her wild anger was replaced with sorrow as stepped away from Gerome and lowered the magnum pistol.

"Excuse me," Belle mumbled. "I need to be left alone for a while."

The crazed vampire, now depressed, walked shamefully away towards the stairs, Desert Eagle still in her hand, and disappeared around the corner. Ever so awkwardly, the former Marine raised his hand to gain the other vampires' attention. "So, what happened to her?"

"You're asking us?" one of the hooded vampires spoke. "We were _hoping_ that you would know about this, considering that you were with her."

Gerome tried to remember what and when the happening happened; he only remembered the part where back in Camp Fuji, Belle bit him, then released him to try and spit out his blood…

_Wait. That's it!_ Running out of the city hall and back with a knife, he made a shallow cut across his left arm, bleeding out Black Blood.

"What the-"

"Do you smell my blood? Nothing, right?"  
He could hear them all sniff the air, and see that they were flabbergasted from the fact that they can't smell him at all, other than his body odor. The former Marine then swiped some of the blood off the cut with his index finger and said, "Taste but DO NOT swallow." One of the vampires volunteered, took a lick, then spat it out in disgust.

"Tastes like dirt!"

"That," Gerome exclaimed, "is what Krul said. Th-The vampire girl with me, not the queen." He added the last sentence to not sound insulting. "So anyway," he clapped. "About Chess Belle. What am I doing here?"

* * *

Near the town border of Okuma, Fukushima

January 24, 2016, 10:00 AM

Krul

She remembered hearing from some of the children that in 2011, the earthquakes and tsunami that devastated the east side of Japan had also caused the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear disaster. Radiation leak was so bad that the town of Okuma was evacuated, making it the second "Chernobyl" incident to occur. It was also the perfect place to hide since there were pockets of low-levels of radiation in the town. And the Horseman of John, for some reason, wouldn't dare enter the contaminated prefecture of Fukushima. There was something about Okuma that even the giant monsters do not want to stay in. Even Krul didn't want to be there. Something about it brought bad memories. Yet here she was with the Hyakuya orphans standing in front of the parked Toyota Coaster minibus (a 2007 model) she drove in; staring down at the weed-ridden land to where they'll find safety.

"_(STATIC) Krul this is Gerome, do you copy, over? (STATIC)"_

The short vampire jogged to the bus where her long-distance radio was on the dashboard of the bus, picked it up, and replied, "I copy, over."

"_(STATIC) Were you able to find a safe place, Over? (STATIC)"_

"Yes, it's Okuma in the Fukushima Prefecture."

"_(STATIC) Fukushima?"_ The soldier inquired. _"Why Fukushima? It's been radiated since 2011. That's not enough time to clear up! Please explain your reasoning, over. (STATIC)"_

Krul then elaborated her reason as to why she chose that prefecture to hide in. Understandably, the human soldier wanted to make sure that the children were safe and that the environment they'll stay in was safe. _"(STATIC) Okay, I'm going trust your judgment on this, so please don't scare me like that again. Also, we have a problem, over. (STATIC)"_

That cause the short girl to freeze up a bit as she lifted an eyebrow and asked through the radio, "What kind of problem? Over."

"_(STATIC) The kind,"_ he sighed, _"that requires us to work with the vampires at the moment, as well as babysit a childish noble, over. (STATIC)"_

_ Well, shit. Things have gone from bad to worse right now,_ she internally yelled as her hand nearly smashes the radio she was holding. _Well, on the bright side, I'll still be able to teach the orphans some self-defense tricks and give them weapons training._


	5. Chapter 4

_**AN:**_** Again, any song that is mentioned is either my fan-made soundtrack or is a part of some character's personal music track. They DO NOT belong to me. Oh, and I've adopted **_**The GATE that led to Peace**_** from "dude932." Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

VVVVVVVV

Gerome's 2nd Generation iPod Shuffle (Blue)

_Last Living Souls_ by Gorillaz

_Play?_

VVVVVVVVV

January 26, 2016, 1:35 PM

Nagoya Castle/Hommaru Palace

It was the day of the meeting between the American human soldier, Gerome "Geronimo" Harold Richardson, and the Queen of Japan, Krul Tepes, as well as a few other Progenitors with her. One of which Gerome did _not_ want to see. Luckily, Krul was back at Okuma to take care of the children and cleaning up one of the houses there. Though it was only a meeting, and he wore a plain black suit and tie and black dress shoes, he felt naked without his vest, helmet and weapons. But for his own good, he went to the meeting place unarmed, save for a long-distance radio and an expandable baton that he left back in the old Subaru Forester compact SUV he quickly repaired and drove in. One of the hooded vampires sniffed and patted him down for weaponry; said vampire nodded silently in satisfactory after no weapons of any kind have been found. Gerome continued on walking through the abandoned attraction site to the designated meeting area. And the whole time, he felt like he was being watched.

_Well of course I'm being watched, _he thought to himself, nervously. _I'm a foreigner, an adult that shouldn't be alive, and I'm surrounded by freaking vampires! It's okay, just breathe. It's only one annoying hostile Progenitor amongst a bunch of them. You can do this, you can do this._

* * *

1:42 PM

Designated meeting area

_I can't do it._ The former Marine could only cower at their presence as he arrived at the site. He could feel his hands trembling, twitching for a gun that wasn't there. "Welp," he mumbled to himself, "no turning back now."

"Are you afraid, wolf?" asked a certain annoying vampire named Ferid. "You should be. After all, your 'friend' isn't here to save you this time." That comment earned him a slap in the head by Chess Belle, one of the other nobles that were close to him. In a cold and deadpan manner, she growled, "Don't make fun of him, or I'll rip out your spine like how those alien hunters do it to the humans."

Queen Tepes raised her hand in irritation. "Enough with the bickering you two. Can we move on with this conversation before it devolves into a slaughter?"

"Yes, let's move on," the former Marine nodded, giving a small smile to Belle. She smiled back.

"Now, are you the human called "Geronimo?" the queen inquired.

"Yes. It's actually my nickname."

Tepes: "Who do you work for?"

Gerome: "I don't work for anyone ma'am. I was medically discharged from the US Marines for a weakened left side. Though after Krul gave me her blood-"

"Wait," Tepes commanded, her eyes narrowed. "_She_ gave you her _blood_? Open your mouth."

"O-okay." Gerome obeyed and opened his mouth. "Show me your ears." He turned his head slowly to show off his ears.

"Now come closer, I need to see your eyes." The former Marine approached the queen slowly and kept his eyes wide open. "How odd. You're human, and yet you have the speed and strength of a vampire." Her voice was laced with confusion.

"I would like to add though," Belle piped in, "that his blood is black and it tastes like dirt." That had gotten the queen's attention. "His blood is _black_?"

"Yes, it is," Belle replied.

"Mister…" the queen started.

"Richardson."

"…Richardson, may I taste your blood?"

"Yes ma'am," Gerome answered as Belle handed him a dagger. "But for your own good, please don't swallow my blood. The same thing will happen to you as it had happened to the lady there." He proceeded to make a shallow cut on his left hand, letting his Black Blood pool a little on his palm. "Just taste it with your finger and spit it out immediately after." Her confused expression became one of disgust the moment Gerome's blood on her fingers touched her tongue. "PBBBBFFFFF! You were not joking when you said it tasted like dirt."

After she regained her composure, Queen Tepes continued with her questions. "Where are the children you've taken?"

"Fukushima." Gerome did not want them to know that it was Okuma, Fukushima; otherwise there would have been no point in staying there. Clearly the queen was disappointed with his answer. "Okay Mr. Richardson, I'm going to let that slide because, and it's only a feeling, you will keep on avoiding the question and that we'll go in circles. So to avoid going in circles, I'm going to let you ask us some questions."

"Wha-?" (Slap)

"Shut up."

Giving in, Ferid closed his mouth, for he didn't want to feel that slap from Belle again. Gerome then proceeded to ask Queen Tepes some questions of his own. "You may have heard this question many times in the past, but is it true that you hate humans?"

"That is correct," she said.

"Okay," the American sighed as he narrowed his eyes at the short vampire queen. "Then answer this. Why are you protecting the Hyakuya orphans? According to my friend, she said that they carry something within them that could be used as a weapon against vampires. Specifically, it has something to do with their _genes_."

Every vampire within hearing range were still from what the American was implying. The queen opened her mouth, possibly to make a refutation, only to close it back up. There was nothing to refute against. Gerome looked around the area, speaking up with a clear voice. "Now hear this, Her Highness, according to my friend, has no intention of turning against any of you. And for the record, after this meeting is over, I will be willing work with you. However, whatever we say in this meeting, I suggest never speak of it afterward. That is non-negotiable, understand?"

* * *

Okuma, Fukushima

2:15 PM

Krul

Children. There was always something they whine and cry about. It was nothing that she couldn't handle. There was no disrespecting the parents of those who had reared them and had to deal with them. All in all, she was very patient with them. But having to deal with the trouble of steering them away from the radioactive areas in the town was tiresome at its best. She reeeeallllly wished that her Master was back from Nagoya, so that they could train them some survival skills.

_"(STATIC) Hello! Hello! Krul, are you there, over? (STATIC)"_

"I'm here, over."She was glad to hear his voice again.

"_(STATIC) Uh, Krul, we were attacked. Over. (STATIC)"_

_Attacked? _she thought._ Oh please tell me they aren't who I think they are._

"_(STATIC) A group of melee fighters in military uniforms tried to capture me! I'm not sure about what they want, but I can tell they are human, and are NOT friendly!(CLANG) Jesus! (STATIC)"_

"Master? Master, are you there?" All she had was static. "Respond. Please respond!"

* * *

Nagoya Castle

2:18 PM

Gerome had traded his expandable baton with Belle's rapier. Even though he was never properly trained in sword-fighting, he would be damned if his attackers tried to capture him. If only he had a gun on him. It would've made things easier for the former Marine. And so, he fought alongside with Belle for his own survival as well as hers. One thing that made things easy was being as fast as a vampire. And for another thing, he had a hidden power that was about to awaken.

* * *

Nagoya Castle

Same time as the battle

The many tourists were minding their own business, taking pictures of the sites when suddenly, objects that were not tied down began floating where Gerome, Belle, and the other vampires were suppose to be. They were like that for hours until they dropped to the ground. The pictures taken in the event showed a blurry image of a man in a black suit and tie holding a western sword with his left hand lifted up high in the air. It was the same anomaly that appeared every now and then on the. Some said that it was a ghost of a crashed passenger plane. Others had theorized that it was a vengeful spirit, newly born to wreak havoc around Japan in search of something that was taken from him. While the body was clear, the face was always blurred. All except for the eyes, which were glowing neon red.

* * *

"Okay to any vampire nearby who is alive and listening," yelled Gerome, who was bleeding from his right arm, surrounded by corpses, "this meeting, this fight; none of it ever happened. Do you understand me? I will work for you, but I will NOT be staying with you. You all scare me, including you Ferid! (Sigh) And I will be taking my leave. Please play nice with the queen, please."

They all watched him leave, not wanting to get close to him to stop him.

VVVVVVVVV

Gerome's 2nd Generation iPod Shuffle (Blue)

"Lonely Boy" by The Black Keys

_Play?_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Okuma, Fukushima, Japan

July 25, 2020, 6:00 AM

Traveling around the world was hard, in terms of dealing arrogant vampires and crazy human fanatics who want to start the world over and claim it for their own. Even in the United States of America, that country had seen better days. Only a select few cities in America were maintained including Los Angeles, Dallas, Seattle, D.C., Miami, and New York City. His house in Calvin, Louisiana was destroyed, most likely from past hurricanes seasons. Speaking of vampires, he somehow managed to insult one of them in Germany. He insisted that it was a compliment, but of course, no one believed him. Not even the victim of the "insult", Lest Karr, the Progenitor who ruled Germany.

"I only called him a 'cute little kid.' I mean really! That was a compliment!"

Gerome was screaming at nothing as he rose his arms up in frustration. Nothing he could do about it now. He scratched his head as he walked to one of the houses and into a room. He stared at the wall filled with notes and pictures of the new Japanese human military that was based in Tokyo. Specifically, the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, or the JIDA, were based in Shinjuku, Shibuya and Ikebukuro. He had some errands to do there. But first, he needed to avoid a certain crazy vampire that lived with him the Hyakuya orphans. And second, gather supplies for when he returns from Tokyo.

* * *

Shibuya ward of Tokyo, Japan

Shibuya Station

10:15 PM

His mission for the vampires was simple: gather information without getting caught. In the meantime, Gerome could take and keep whatever he deemed valuable to him, like weapons. He wore all black clothes, consisting of cargo pants, an Atari t-shirt and combat boots. He carried in his backpack two disassembled firearms, an MP5A3 and a Glock 19 pistol, his Ka-Bar combat knife, 9mm ammunition, infrared goggles, two suppressors for the firearms, ten flash grenades, and a cutting torch. He chose not to wear a vest, preferring to move around quicker in a hostile environment, especially when he had no backup to rely on, other than the Hyakuya orphans, who were standing by in a building near the exterior of the walled city, and Krul. When he finally got to his destination, he began to take out the pieces and assembled the SMG together. He then assembled the pistol, loading the firearms with the pre-loaded magazines, followed up with the suppressors being attached to muzzles.

The mission was incredibly dangerous, for the city of Shibuya was filled with JIDA soldiers and citizens who will probably give away the American's position if they ever saw him fully armed. To avoid suspicion, he'll have to operate at night and infiltrate the JIDA-controlled power station. No power meant no cameras and light. And he did exactly that. Having the speed of a vampire made things too easy for the former Marine, but it does help him get around and tag people. _Speaking of tag…_

* * *

Colonel Aoi Sangu's office

10:45 PM

The lights were out, but it never deterred the person working in it. She simply took out a flashlight and lit up her work with it. After all, there was work to do until maintenance got the power up and running again.

(Knock, Knock)

"Come in," droned the colonel. The door opened, followed by footsteps entering, then closed with a click of the lock. Then came the soft click of a gun. She looked up and raised an eyebrow, for the offender was a tall man in black clothes armed with a suppressed submachine gun. His face was covered by a ski mask so she couldn't tell who he was.

"Hands up where I can see them, please," the man spoke in an accent. An American soldier, if his voice, stance, and mastery of the Japanese language were anything to go by. She played along for now, while waiting for an opportunity to strike back. The man got closer, taking out two syringes from his pockets; one filled with black liquid, and the other with clear liquid which got her questioning as to what it was. "Hold still." She was forcefully held in position by an unseen force.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Ever watched that movie where your reality is a computer-dream world?" the man asked. Colonel Sangu nodded, acknowledging the reference. "Well I'm giving you a choice, take the 'blue' drug – (Shakes the syringe with the clear liquid) and you'll fall asleep for a few hours. You will be left unharmed as I look for your access card. When you wake up, it will be like nothing happened. You will remember nothing."

Nodding along, the colonel then inquired, "And the 'red' drug?"

"This will wake you up and make you realize how utterly wrong the world is. How wrong your superior is."

Without hestation, the colonel chose the 'blue' drug, and within minutes, fell unconscious.

"One _tagged_, four more to go."

He lifted the woman up and sat her down on her chair with her head and hands on the desk, to make it look like she fell asleep working. "Fight your nightmares, Colonel Aoi Sangu." He left the office room, feeling regret that he lied to a JIDA officer into taking the mixture of anesthesia and plasma of his Black Blood. He also felt thankful for Krul teaching him to read, write and speak Japanese better.

* * *

At a park

11:30 PM

He tagged the other three officers, 2nd Lieutenant Sayuri Hanayori, 2nd Lieutenant Shigure Yukimi, and Colonel Mito Jujo; all of which are sleeping in their quarters. They all chose the fake 'blue' drug, not knowing that, later on, they will see what Gerome could see. Hear what he could hear. And feel what he could feel. His last target was a young man with silvery hair named Shinya Hiiragi, a Major General. The former Marine learned during his solo reconnaissance that the ranking system of the new Japanese military was based on family status and not achievements and/or qualifications. _Now that's just dumb,_ he thought. _Why be ranked based on family name? I mean, what if you- _

He lost his train of thought when he saw his target at a school park. He held him in place and, MP5A3 hanging on his side, stepped out from behind a tree. "I would say what a lovely night, but it would be too soon to say it is."

Major General Hiiragi just laughed, agreeing to a joke. Then gazed at the American and said, "Well, now you have me in a still position. What is it that you want?"

"Well," Gerome replied, "I already have what I needed. The question is, do you ever feel like there's something wrong with this military you're working with?" Only silence came out of Hiiragi.

"I'm not gonna pretend that I know how you feel about your family, because, honestly, I don't. But really, what choice are you gonna make when the whole situation goes south? And son, I just want to put it out there, your military attacked me and some vampires, so I hate their guts. Are you willing to kill other humans who are being held against their will? Just because they are working for vampires? Or are you willing to stand up for yourself and help those in need?" Gerome released his psychokinetic hold on the JIDA soldier and placed his hand on the young man's left shoulder. "You are your own person. **Either you defect or stay, it's your choice**."

Gerome left the man in his dust as he dashed away before getting caught by an incoming patrol. To say that his words left Shinya Hiiragi shivering in fear would be an understatement.

VVVVVVV

"First Encounter" by Johann Johannson

_Play?_

VVVVVVVV

Underground lab

July 26, 2020, 12:30 AM

Thanks to his infrared-vision goggles, he will not be getting lost in the dark anytime soon. However, a few floors below, he found something he wished he never found. In the large room he was in, a girl in her early teens strapped to a chair with needles connected to clear plastic cords, leading up to various machines. The needles were almost all over her body, and she was unconscious. Upon closer inspection, he found specks of blood on her hospital gown, markings on her face and neck, and heard ragged breathing. He clenched his fists, angry at what this girl had gone through. Not only was she suffering from the Apocalypse Virus, but was also being experimented on for something. Gerome walked briskly towards a nearby table, sifted through some files and found the one he was looking for. Marked as the most recent and most classified piece of information in the lab, he took a glance at the profile.

_Kimizuki, Mirai_

_DOB: [REDACTED]_

_Age: [REDACTED]_

_POSSIBLE SERAPH_

_MUST BE AWAKENED AT ALL COSTS WITH THE USE OF THE DRUG, [REDACTED]._

_HIGH DOSAGE REQUIRED_

A glance turned into staring as the American read more pages until he stopped himself. He stuffed the file into a separate compartment of his backpack and took out a small vial of his Black Blood. As far as he could tell, his blood was volatile towards female non-humans, showing symptoms like bleeding nose, nausea, extreme headaches, and, more commonly, insanity. But as long as the girl, Mirai, was still human, it could heal her of her sickness. So without hesitation, Gerome opened the vial and the girl's mouth, tilted her head back a bit, and slowly poured his blood in her mouth, praying it would cure her like how it cured him. After doing so, he kissed her forehead for good luck, and hurried out the lab with his backpack on.

* * *

1:37 AM

"Cursed Gear? What kind of crap have they been messing with?" Gerome mumbled, after reading what the sign said above him.

The former Marine arrived to two giant metal doors, completely covered with warnings, as well as strips of religious paper, called ofuda, meant to keep a demon from getting out and going wild. The question was, what kind of demons were they keeping in the basement? Not the kind to back out, he entered the room. While there was a metaphorical chill in the atmosphere, he didn't hear or see any demons. There were only six or seven giant, creepy statues representing Japanese demons. At the base of one of the statues was a weapon. One was a black and green Japanese sword, a katana most likely, with a golden and black hilt. Being the only weapon in the room right now, Gerome focused on the katana. Letting his SMG hang on his side, he walked toward it and grabbed it without thinking. He passed out standing.

* * *

New York City, New York?

?:? PM?

July 11, 2011?

He was in a bar. In New York, which was perfectly fine…yet not. He was crippled on his left side again. He was surrounded by people who were drinking and having fun-

"Hey Geronimo!" shouted his friend and Marine, Sarah Nolan, who was smiling. "Come here and have a drink with me!"

_There's something weird going on,_ he thought to himself. _And I will find out what._

"Sarah, you should know that I don't-"

"C'mon! Don't be a square. Drink with me~."

_Sarah's never this seductive either. And she's hugging me from behind. Wait…_

He shoved her off, violently, and looked back to see the confused and hurt expression on her face. It looked like Sarah, it sounded like Sarah, but…

He pointed at the doppelganger accusingly and snarled, "You are NOT SARAH! She is not that nice. In fact, she's mean as hell. I, for the record, don't drink, because the last time I did, I nearly killed someone! Also, I'm no longer crippled. So tell me. **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU**?"

VVVVV

If he had meant to scare whoever it was, it worked. The illusion of the bar was dropped, leaving only Gerome, and the demon, who looked frightened out of its mind, in a white void. It dropped the appearance of Sarah, so he had a better look at the demon's features. Its face was so androgynous that it was hard to tell whether or not it was a boy or a girl. The dress, the youthfulness, the voice, the long hair, and the mannerisms did not help either. "Uh, I'm sorry to be rude," he calmed down, "but are you a boy or a girl? 'Cause I'm leaning on 'girl' right now."

"E-Eh?"

"Come on," Gerome crossed his arms in slight exasperated, "**it feels weird talking to someone whose gender I can't depict**."

"I-I-I-I-I, uh," the demon stuttered, as it fell to its knees in immense fear. "I-I…"

Gerome became concerned and approached the demon, his hand reaching out to comfort it. "Are you ok?" But that only managed to frighten it even more.

"B-Boy! I'm a boy!" screamed the demon. "What do you want, power? I c-c-can give it to you." The poor demon boy was hysterical and was crawling back away from the former Marine in a pitiful manner. "Just don't hurt me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gerome held the demon boy's shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Whatever I did, it wasn't to scare you. I'm sorry, alright?" He transitioned to a calmer voice as looked into the demon's eyes. "I'm not here to hurt you, or anything. I just want some information. Like, where are we?"

"W-we," the boy muttered, after having calmed down, "are in your mind."

It surprised Gerome a little that that this white void was his mind. He was expecting in his mind the interior of his house back in the US. "My mind, huh. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Gerome Richardson. Just call me Mr. Richardson or just Gerome, I don't care."

The effeminate demon was hesitant at first, but then said, "I-I'm Asuramaru."

Getting a better look at his face, Gerome thought that the boy looked a bit like his friend, Krul, back in Okuma. "Just wondering. Do you have any siblings?" From what Krul told him, if vampires don't drink blood for a long period of time, they eventually turn into demons. Asuramaru looked away, confusion crossing his eyes before the American could see them. "I…I don't remember."

* * *

Cursed Gear Storage Room

July 26, 2020, 3:00 AM

He woke up before he could ask more from the demon. He got up and checked the time, and was surprised how much time had passed. With the katana still in his hand, he grabbed the scabbard from the base of the statue and sheathed the sword. He could still the presence of Asuramaru from within the sword, and he thought he could still somewhat hear him. As if Lady Luck wanted to watch him be miserable, the lights turned back on. That meant the cameras will be on, and soldiers and other authorized personnel will soon be roaming around. Attaching the sheathed sword to the left side of his belt, he grabbed his suppressed MP5A3 and moved cautious toward the doors.

"_**They are outside. Hide, now!"**_

"Huh? Asuramaru?" he muttered. "How…?"

"_**No time. Hide behind the statues."**_

And so he did; just in time to avoid being seen by the JIDA guards. While they scanned the room, Gerome sneaked away, out of their point of vision, without needing to kill them. Jogging down the hallway, he couldn't help but worry about who was watching him through the cameras. _Well, no time to think about that. Just focus on the objectives and –_

"Hold it right there!"

He spun around and aimed the SMG at his possible target. A soldier. With his hand on the hilt of a sword. This was not going to end well. To keep him from shouting for reinforcements he went from "SAFE" to "SEMI" on his SMG and shot the man in the head. Afterwards, he sprinted down the corridor, going in a random room, and locked himself in it.

"…Too close for comfort," the American panted. "And to top it off, I get caught. What a crappy morning."

"…who's there?" came a raspy voice.

"…another filthy human. How wonderful; it's not from here."

Gerome took a good look and realized that the room had cells. And in each cell held a vampire or two, all of which looked emaciated. Some were dressed in ragged clothing, something that more or less resembled a black or white smock. Others were in straitjackets. All had collars with tags on their necks. One of vampires ran up to the bars to try and grab the former Marine closer to her. Being out of reach, she gave up and gave him a deep glare instead. The vampire wore one of the ragged black smocks and no footwear. Her powder-pink hair was long enough to reach down to her feet and she had red lips.

"Are you new here?" the short vampire questioned the American. "Perhaps you are here to mock us, like the rest of the humans in this place?"

While it wasn't part of the plan, Gerome decided to do something that was most likely the stupidest idea he ever came up with in his life. "I'm gonna get you all out. And I mean ALL of you."

* * *

9:00 AM

Outside of Shibuya

Currently being hunted down by JIDA soldiers

"This was THE stupidest idea I've ever come up with!"

"OH YOU THINK!?"

To say that the American made up a half-baked plan that barely worked to the vampires' advantage would be an understatement. Gerome, and three vampires with him, had made a break for Shibuya Station, shooting/cutting down anyone that tried to stop them. Then came the reinforcements. After rendezvousing with the Hyakuya orphans and Krul, and explaining why three vampires were with him, they all hopped in to the Toyota Coaster minibus and drove away, as fast as they could. However, the hostile Japanese soldiers had already caught up with them, either by car…or on foot.

"Here," Gerome handed an M4A1 carbine to one of the freed vampires, the powder-pink haired one named Noin Teta. "It's not a sword, I know, but I'd appreciate some help with shaking JIDA off our tails, please."

Automatic fire could be heard from the front and back as Akane, Yuuichiro, Krul, and Chihiro, all grown up, fired from behind and the sides. Meanwhile, Mika drove the minibus, avoiding any traps that JIDA could make in front of them, and shooting anyone who comes too close to his window. Gerome, and the freed vampires, supported them, keeping the JIDA soldiers from getting on the minibus. Slowly, but surely, they managed to shake off their opponent. After having left the ruined metropolis the Hyakuya orphans sighed of relief, grateful that they escaped certain death and switched to safe on their firearms. The three freed vampires, Noin, Job, and Sofia, looked out the windows, exhausted, wondering how and when the JIDA will retaliate when the former Marine handed to them a large cooler of blood packs.

"For the trip," he explained when they looked at him like he was crazy. "We've got a long way to go."

"Where are we going?" asked the only male vampire in the minibus.

"We are going to Kyoto."

* * *

Shibuya

11:00 AM

Everyday life in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army was suppose to be "normal", in a sense. It was suppose to be boring. That morning changed everything when Colonel Aoi Sangu woke up from her nightmare, sweat sticking to her uniform. She panted, not able to calm down from the lingering fear that gripped her senses. In her nightmare, she was four years old and was being watched by a faceless man wearing an all-black military uniform and combat helmet. There was only one distinguishing feature on the man, and it was his circular glasses.

"**THE NEW JAPANESE ARMY WAS A MISTAKE. ARE YOU SURE YOUR PATH IS THE RIGHT ONE? CHOOSE WISELY, AND LIVE."**

Sangu could not shake off the power behind those words. That man from last night was strange, to the very least. As a man of his word, he only took her access card, which was in front of her, on her desk, with a note beside it. It said, "I got what I came here for. Thank you. Call me Geronimo."

_Geronimo? Like the Native American, Geronimo? _she thought.

Knock, knock

"Colonel Sangu, are you there?" It was Shin- Major General Shinya Hiiragi knocking at the door. She fixed her hair, uniform, expression, and posture before saying, "You may enter."

The door opened and in came the Major General, followed by 2nd Lieutenant Sayuri Hanayori, 2nd Lieutenant Shigure Yukimi, and Colonel Mito Jujo. Sangu was about to ask why they were not at their stations like they should be when she felt the atmosphere become figuratively harder to breathe in. Everyone in the room felt something throughout their bodies and immediately knew that they've all met the same man from last night. They weren't sure how, but they knew that they met that strange American man.

"Does anyone have any idea who that man was?" asked Hanayori, her voice filled with concern. They all respond with a shake of their heads.

"Well," she says, taking out a yellow and black phone from a bag, "were any of you given a phone or something from that man?"

They all checked themselves for anything out of place and only Sangu found an identical phone, a USB stick, a loaded New Nambu M60 revolver, and a note by her feet. Showing her comrades the note, she read, "Something to remember me by. And I am deeply sorry Colonel Sangu. I lied about the 'pills' I showed to you. They were both 'red pills'. Please use your new 'magic' power to find the right path, and never forget this: Never leave family behind."

"What does that mean?" Colonel Jujo scoffed, believing the note to be a prank by the unknown man from yesterday night.

"Does it matter?" Sangu responded, hiding her fear behind a stoic mask. "This man came into this city undetected, which should be impossible for any human. Clearly, we are dealing with something that is not human anymore. However, we have absolutely nothing on him. He just seemingly came out of nowhere and barged into our home uninvited-"

(Insert Nokia 3310 jingle)

"Eh?" Sangu looked down to the phone by her feet and noticed the screen came on, indicating that it was receiving a call. _But that's not possible,_ she thought. _There hasn't been phone service since it went down in February 2013. And even if this phone is a satellite phone, the satellites themselves should've broken down a long time ago. _Even then, the truth was in front of everyone's eyes when they thought of similar words about the dead human-made satellites that currently orbit around Earth uselessly.

"Are you going to answer that?" Hiiragi asked worriedly.

Sangu reached down to pick up the phone and realized that her hand was trembling. Voices of concern rang out of everyone in the room, but she ignored them. Reluctantly, she picked up the sat phone, pulled out its built-in antenna, and, with a shaky finger, answered the phone. She turned the volume up to the highest setting So that the others could hear what was on the phone. At first they heard some voices in the background. Then…

"_Hello, this is Geronimo."_

* * *

Ebina, Japan

Ebina rest stop

Forty minutes earlier, 10:20 AM

"We look like idiots."

"You couldn't find more suitable attire for us Mr. Richardson?"

"…"

Being that they were far enough from Tokyo, the Hyakuya orphans, the vampires and Gerome had pulled over to the abandoned rest area in Ebina to take a stretch break and do an ammo count, for they could encounter Horsemen down the rest of the expressway. What was odd, however, was that the Horseman seemed to be avoiding them rather than attacking. The reason why was currently unknown. When they arrived at the Ebina rest area, everyone in the minibus realized that the three vampires with them smelled really bad from months, possibly years of imprisonment. A bath/shower was in order, but with no running clean water, the three vampires were given an improvised sponge bath at the back of the rest area, with the help of Krul, Gerome and Mika. After some complaining and scrubbing and near-attacks from the vampires, they were dried up and given fresh clothing, to the chagrin of their fanged companions. Noin Teta wore a plain black t-shirt, faded blue jean and white Converse sneakers. Job wore a grey pullover hoodie, black cargo pants and black combat boots. Sofia, being a picky person, wore a black lacy sundress and matching black combat boots. Understandably, they never wanted to wear clothes that do not fit their tastes, considering the glares they gave to the former Marine. But they decided to suck it up and deal with it, meanwhile finding something to do other than glare at the human American.

With the three vampires finally off his back, Gerome walked to the minibus, where Yuuichiro and Chihiro were checking the exterior's integrity from their previous fight with JIDA and the fuel tank. According to their report, the exterior only suffered minor holes and dents and that the fuel tank was currently at an estimate of 67% of gasoline. Satisfied with their answers, he entered the minibus and rummaged through his backpack to take out a satellite phone. Seeing on his watch that it was time, he called the number on the phone and waited for the pickup. After the sixth tone, the owner finally picked up. "Hello, this is Geronimo. Am I speaking to Colonel Aoi Sangu? Or am I speaking to a different enemy?"

"…_This is Colonel Sangu speaking. I'm with four others, and they are listening in to this conversation."_

"Hmm," he hummed. "They can listen in, if they want to. After all, they need to hear it too." Taking a deep breath, he said, "I understand that you all don't trust me, but what I'm about to tell you will affect the lives everyone in the world, not you guys. Now, this connection is secure so there's no one spying on us right now."

"_What is it you want to say?"_ Sangu asked in a flat tone.

"Should you accept it," he began, "and defect from the JIDA, meet me at Tokyo Bay in plainclothes to avoid attracting attention. There, we can discuss our options on the Seraphs of the End."

VVVVVV

_**AN: **_**So if you're wondering where the other weapons went, they with the members of the newly formed Shinoa Squad. And also, Gerome got back to Japan after his trip with vampires around the world. This also takes place two weeks after the vampires attacked and invaded Shinjuku. Being that Yuu isn't with JIDA, the Shinoa Squad has a different character in his place. Who is this character? You'll find out in the next chapter. See you later!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I have been losing focus. But here it is! A new chapter.**

VVVVVVVVV

Two weeks ago

Sanguinem, the underground vampire city

Underneath Kyoto, Japan

The "Skype" room

July 11, 2020, 12:30 PM

Even though he was permitted to carry a _melee_ weapon for self-protection, Gerome still felt highly vulnerable to danger. Being surrounded by vampires constantly was something that he was still getting used to. For today, he was to meet with Queen Tepes, along with Ferid Bathory and the other Progenitors from around the Earth, via "Skype Machine" (_"I don't care about what it's actually called, I'm calling it a 'Skype Machine.' Enough said."_), about the status of the other vampire-controlled lands across the world. To see if a human like him had caught something that they possibly missed. "Ahh~, they were fine, last I checked. My old house is gone though." After having said his piece in the most informal way, to the chagrin of the vampires, the meeting proceeded to a recap of the invasion of Shinjuku. One thing that bugged Gerome and, apparently, Queen Tepes was when one of the soldiers of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army suddenly screamed and sprouted out from his right side were two skeletal wings. Identifying the soldier as Jonah Kirigaya-Freud, the Progenitor Council was shocked to see an "abomination" alive and well.

Apparently, according to the files that Gerome could access in Washington, D.C., the military branch of the "American People's Human Protection" group (previously called Global Shelter) was doing similar experiments like how the Hyakuya Sect did their experiments. Amongst the many long lists of children was Jonah, who was orphaned by his family due to believing that he was cursed by the Devil himself. As a gesture to potentially work alongside with the Hyakuya Sect, the APHP brought over Jonah for a "vacation day." But when the Virus struck, he was left alone and was later found by JIDA, who took him in as their own. He could have passed for a Japanese citizen, if not for the fact that Japanese was his second language, his dirty blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, and practicing Judaism. Afterwards, he virtually vanished from sight for eight years until he reappeared in Shinjuku. The Council had hoped that he had died in an experiment or something equally deadly. Of course, they've expected that the "abomination" to also survive through other means (_whatever that meant_) and that he was working for the JIDA in some way.

Over time, Gerome began to tune out the rest of the conversation, out of boredom, until Ferid Bathory mentioned something about "Seraph of the End" being protected by him and Queen Tepes. He said nothing about it until the conversation ended and the connection was cut. Or at least the connection was _supposed_ to be disconnected. Apparently, there was a glitch in the system that even the power button would not work. So while the glitch was there, Gerome spoke up about his opinions on the Seraphs of the End.

In the end, it left the American horribly grumpy about the topic and he decided to stomp on out of the room, leaving the Progenitors in incredulous shock. "Hey! Get maintenance down here! The Skype Machine is broken!"

After having calmed down, he wandered around the vampire city, catching the attention of several human children and teenagers. "Hi there." They all seemed a bit nervous. Most likely because of the vampires and the many rules they had to obey in the city. And the fact that he was a human adult that should've died. "Okay, nevermind."

What he didn't realize was that one of the children, tan-skinned, was watching the soldier leave the city.

* * *

Okuma, Fukushima Prefecture

July 29, 2020

Present day

9:00 AM

After dropping off the three common vampires, Sofia, Noin, and Job, Gerome drove back to the irradiated town with the Hyakuya orphans and Krul. He never mentioned to the vampires about the Cursed Gear he currently has in his possession. And for that reason, he hid it away from the other vampires, believing they would try to destroy the sword. At every chance he took, the former Marine tried talking to the demon, Asuramaru, with little success. All he got as a response were whimpers and lame excuses. It wasn't until he went to bed that he was able to talk to the demon.

VVVVV

At first came the void, then, with concentration, Gerome began to create his own space within his mind. He intended to make it look like his hometown, Calvin, Louisiana. It took a few moments to complete. Exiting his "house", he went out to find Asuramaru. "Yo, Asuramaru! We need to talk."

On top of his house was the effeminate demon boy, who landed on the ground perfectly, like a cat. Unlike last time, the boy sported a small smile and though he didn't approach Gerome, he seemed much calmer around him. Gerome was the first to speak, "Where were you? I've been trying to call you, and you wouldn't respond."

"W-well," Asuramaru responded, smiling nervously, "If I said that I have been snooping around your memories to see the type of person you are, would you hate me?"

"Wha-? No," the American answered back, flustered. "I just wanted to talk to you about… Wait. Did you say you _looked_ through my memories?"

The demon boy began to panic. "Wait! I-I can explain!" It him a few seconds to calm down before he continued. "I just needed to know who you were in the past and, well, y-you past my test…"

_I have past a test, eh?_ he thought to himself, deeply. "And passing your test means…?"

"That you can use my power from the sword you carry."

It sounded too good to be true. Gerome wasn't about to assume that he could wield the demonic sword safely based on the words of the one who possessed said blade. "How do I know that what you are saying isn't a trick? That you won't try and possess me?"

The demon boy's expression became stone-serious. "I would have done so already if it weren't for your power. For some unknown reason, I am unable to possess you."

"So, in layman's terms, my powers blocking you are equivalent to a firewall?" Gerome suggested.

"Uh, sure. Let's go with that analogy," Asuramaru muttered.

An awkward silence crept in to the conversation and it remained until Gerome said, "You say you don't remember, am I right? How much _can_ you remember?"

"…" His smile faded away. The demon closed his eyes, as if to try and remember whatever he could remember. But before he could say anything, Gerome woke up at the worst time possible.

"…"

"…"

"…FUCK!"

* * *

Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture, Japan

August 3, 2020

12:15 AM

"Gerome Richardson, do you ever think these things through or do you just make it up as you go?"

Gerome, Krul, Mika, Yuuichiro, Akane, and Chihiro were in a building, waiting for the incoming JIDA forces. According to his "sources", the Japanese army was moving towards the Nagoya airport to test out a new "weapon" against the vampires. His "source" claimed that the weapon-in-question was Mirai Kimizuki. The file on Kimizuki stated that she was suspected to be carrying the Seraph gene and that she would be utilized as a weapon, as redundantly stated. Gerome and his allies went to Nagoya to hide in the remains of a shopping mall. However, it became clear to the rest of his team that he didn't have much of a plan in general.

"Sh-shut up…" Gerome weakly replied.

His "plan" was to create blockades on the routes they were taking so that they could "gently" ambush them at the Nagoya City Hall. With the aid of the three Progenitors who reside there, they would hijack the truck that carried Kimizuki and take it back to Okuma. Afterwards, he wasn't so sure. Admittedly, it was not the first time that he made up his plan as he went with it. He remembered back when he was training to be a Marine, his comrades would call him "Mr. Improv" and, more commonly, "Indy", after Indiana Jones. And it was because he would often make up his plans as he goes through various training sessions.

They waited for ten minutes until they heard the sound of trucks approaching. The former Marine warned the nearby vampires to stay away from the _one_ truck that he claimed as his. The one that they were told was "priority number one." He barely managed to convince them to hide and let him handle it, as well as ask for some aid while he and his team take the truck. The vampires, of course, asked why, but he firmly answered that _he and his team _will handle it, nothing else. They had dropped the matter immediately, not wanting to engage in another futile argument with him.

"You guys ready?" he inquired.

"Yes, sir!" the orphans responded.

"I am always ready, Master."

Gerome had an eye-twitch moment. "Krul, what did I say about calling me _Master_? I am not your Master."

"Ah!" the little vampire straightened herself and deeply bowed to him. "I'm sorry!"

He eyerolled and looked out the window. The JIDA were here. _Show time._

* * *

Nagoya City Hall

1:49 AM

The members of the JIDA were sorely confused as to why they kept encountering road blockages. They weren't there before, and the city was eerily quiet. No vampires ever appeared, no matter where they looked. It was like they up and left the city entirely. There was nothing but ruins of buildings, vehicles and other remnants of the past. Eventually, they stopped at the city hall to take a break and look at the map to find alternate routes to the Nagoya airport. Then, without warning, they fell to the ground unconscious. While they were unconscious, Gerome, his team, and Chess Belle, who volunteered, dragged the bodies out of the way and tied them up.

"Can I play around with them, Boss?" Belle, acting childish like always, asked with puppy eyes. Like Krul, Belle would call him something other than his name. Unlike Krul, he doesn't mind being called "Boss."

"Go do what you want," he replied. Belle clapped her hands in delight and was about to head toward the unconscious soldiers. "But," Gerome decided to add, freezing Belle in her place, "please don't drink from them. If you have to, please control yourself. I do not want any dead men and woman out here."

"Awww…"

"And by the way, the JIDA needs to be distracted so keep them in the city for as long as possible, okay? Tell them that I said so."

"Will do, Boss!"

With that, the former Marine got in the truck and honked the horn, letting the orphans and Krul know that it's time to hop in and ride. And off to Okuma they went.

Forty minutes later

When she woke up, it felt like she was going through the worst hangover ever. Mitsuba Sangu usually considers herself as a lady of military experience. However, her life took a turn for better or worse, whoever would ask about it. First she got three newbie soldiers and an annoying Hiiragi girl for her team; and the Hiiragi was the leader, not her! Then she got promoted to Special Duty Second Lieutenant after that fiasco that was Shinjuku. Something of which she felt she didn't deserve at all. And as of recently, she could not shake off that memory of that vampire woman. The feeling on her neck wouldn't go away and, embarrassingly enough, it didn't feel as bad as she thought it would be-

_Hold on! Of course it didn't feel that bad. Why are you thinking of this?_ she thought to herself.

She shook her head to get rid of any more exhaustion and looked at her surroundings. The one thing she was not as surprised of was the ropes binding her legs and arms to keep her immobile. What _did_ surprise her was the vampire noble in front of her. It was the same one who bit her.

"Hello again!"

It was unnerving how widely the woman smiled to her.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She was with her again. Chess Belle knew that this kind of _attraction_ it was forbidden, but ever since she drank that bitter Black Blood, she never felt more alive.

"Y-you?! Why is it you again?!"

Oof. Those words hurt her heart more than they hurt her ears. _Maybe it's the taser I'm holding. Oh well. Either way, I'm only here to distract JIDA with my fellow friends. Anything for the Boss!_

* * *

En route to Okuma

3:00 AM

Gerome, Mika and Krul were a little concerned that the mission was going too well. It felt like someone was following them. Only the rest of the orphans seemed to be having fun.

* * *

Okuma

6:00 AM

The trio had every right to be concerned. They were being followed by the JIDA. They had finally arrived to the irradiated when they sensed a presence within the town. There were many, in fact. The only way to avoid them now was to go the roundabout way, so Gerome turned the headlights off and drove offroad. Using night vision goggles, he navigated through the dark while Mika told the orphans what was happening. As predicted, the JIDA soldiers continued to follow him and his team on their vehicles in the dark.

"Gerome," Krul hissed, "go northwest. There's something that will take us out of this mess."

"What's there?" he asked.

"Just trust me!"

And so he went northwest. A couple moments later, the JIDA lost sight of the truck. And then, to their surprise, got something on the radios the moment they went to where they last saw the truck.

VVVVVVV

Random radio station

"Criminals" by REZZ and Malaa

_Play?_

VVVVVVV

6:37 AM

En route to Iwaki, Fukushima Prefecture, Japan

It felt unreal to everyone in the Toyota Type 73 medium truck. They could see the streetlights on, there were a few civilian cars, and most of all, public radio and phone signals! However, now was not the time to celebrate the sudden return of the normal world. For all they knew, JIDA was still following them through the "portal" they went through. Sure enough, a loud bang, followed by a flash of bright blue flames in the shape of tigers, rang out. The blue fire had barely missed the truck and exploded the valley beside them. Krul shot back at the attacker with an M4A1 carbine in full auto.

"That was Shinya Hiiragi!" the vampire cried. "And we have three trucks and a dozen humvees following us."

"So we have friends. Wonderful," Gerome muttered to himself before speaking into the radio. "Boys and girls, our friends from the JIDA are here. If any of them tries to board this truck, shoot them down, you hear me?" _"HAI!"_

Akane grabbed a nearby break-action grenade launcher, loaded it and began firing at one of the humvees behind them. The rest of the orphans served as support to shake off any soldiers that try to board the truck.

* * *

Roy, Montana

August 4, 2020

5:00 AM

Sarah Nolan was getting up for work at the farm when she got a call from her superiors in the US Marine Corps. They told her to turn on the TV, and she did. On the news clip was a mugshot of the aged face of her hick-of-a-friend, Gerome H. Richardson. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the picture and started typing on her phone on her long-lost friend.

According to many articles that have been recently translated, he and his motley band were found driving down the highway to Iwaki in Japan in a large military truck. The aforementioned motley crew consisted of teenagers and a strange pink-haired girl. Gerome and the band were armed and carrying someone in a mechanical pod. The news articles did not specify who was in the pod, but they implied that the person was tortured in some way. And to add all of that, they were being followed by an unknown military convoy.

The military convoy's radio transmissions were caught by the local authorities and called in the Special Assault Team, the Japanese equivalent of America's SWAT teams. Amidst the arrest of Gerome and the teenagers, they couldn't arrest the ones chasing them. All they found were empty parked military vehicles in the local park. Over forty-five of them have been confiscated. No weapons, other than the ones with Gerome and his group, were found on those vehicles. No signs of ammunition or gun cases on the pursuers either. It had the Japanese police completely stumped as to what and how Gerome or any one of the pursuers had managed to obtain the military equipment and vehicles. The only signs of damage were mostly from Gerome's group when they found the wreckages from the highway and the pursuing vehicles.

"Geronimo, what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

Iwaki, Japan

A local police station

9:00 AM

Gerome woke up in the cell he was locked in. It took him thirty seconds of deep breaths to calm down and not panic or rage or do both. The Japanese police gave them no choice but to turn themselves in, when they should have been concerned about the JIDA that followed him, Krul and the orphans. The police were having a field day with what happened yesterday. With their weapons confiscated in a _different_ police station and being on constant surveillance, he knew that unless he came up with an escape plan, he and the orphans were screwed.

Two taps on the cell's bars caught the American's attention. Three men were there in SWAT gear and carrying Howa Type 89 assault rifles. "Come to the bars with your hands and back towards us. Slowly."

He did as they told him to do in silence. He could feel the hostility towards him. He wanted nothing more than to break out of his handcuffs, beat them unconscious, take a handgun, and find the orphans to escape. However, his odds were no good. So he let the SAT members take him to an interrogation room, where he would wait for his interrogator to come in and yell at him. Facing Gerome was the door he came through. One of the SAT members stood guard by that door. To his left was a one-way window that _definitely_ had people behind it, listening in to find evidence that would paint him as some foreign terrorist. So far, thanks to his blunt answers, they haven't. But because of that, they kept on going, trying to find and see if he was holding something back from them. He replied that if he were, they would have noticed it already.

That made the cops more than miffed. It was not because of his casual speech patterns, but because he was _really_ telling the truth. Every time, they've tested him for deceit, and all tests have come clean. No stuttering or micro-muscle reactions. No sudden need to breath. No swallowing, coughing or clearing of the throat. No slight facial reactions. No tics. Nothing. Even when they told him to lie for once, he responded with, "I could NOT lie for shit." And it was with a flat voice and a stoic expression.

They were getting pretty desperate, that's for sure. They wanted answers, and he couldn't blame them. But he wanted to ask some questions as well. So the moment a new investigator entered the room, he said right away, "Can I ask you a few questions, please?"

The new interrogator—name tag said her name was "Mayumi Williams"— raised an eyebrow at the bold question of his. But she decided to humor the American and went along with it. "Of course, ask away."

"What is the date today? Last time I remember it was August 4 of 2020."

"It is August 4," Mayumi confirmed. "And it is the year 2020."

_So the same date,_ thought Gerome.

"Mr. Richardson, have you killed someone?" the interrogator asked.

He took a few seconds before he answered, "If you are asking if I killed anyone here in Japan, then no."

Relief flew across the woman's eyes. "Ms. Williams, do you like stories?" Gerome inquired, calmly. Confusion came like a wave for the police staff listening in on the American. Of all the other questions he could've asked, they hadn't expected him to ask about stories.

"I beg your pardon?" Gerome used to be shy with strangers, but that changed when he lived in a post-apocalyptic world for eight years. And throughout those years, he killed, as well as spied on, several people throughout the world for the vampires. He talked to several people who were less than decent folks. The intimidation techniques the cops used on him yesterday were nothing to him.

"I am asking," he continued, "if you like stories. I have one to tell you all. And it's a true story."

* * *

_Everything about Gerome Richardson seems off._ Mayumi Williams was a rookie detective who was not well liked by her peers and fellow coworkers. She was known to be a hardheaded young woman who also happened to have a problem with her superiors in general. But other than her general outbursts against them, she had done her job the way she should. She has seen and talked to many suspects and victims tell their stories to her. With her suspects, they usually try to tell a lie in their stories. _But with Richardson, it all seems genuine,_ she thought. _What kind of life were you living in?_

* * *

Outside of the police station

9:35 AM

While Gerome told his story to the police, Krul and Mika broke out of their cells with ease, knocked out any nearby guards, broke out the rest of the orphans, and escaped with their weapons in a duffel bag. While they stood out watching for any officers, Akane unlocked a car in a parking lot and began hotwiring it.

* * *

Back inside the interrogation room

9:50 AM

Gerome was just about done with his story. The whole time, the woman in front of him was staring, like he was about to jump ship. As if he could anyway. He was currently handcuffed to the table. A middle-aged officer, most likely her supervisor, came in to the room. He looked like he hadn't slept in over two days. He gave the American a glare before speaking with Mayumi.

"The teenagers have escaped their cells. And they took your car."

"What!?" she yelled.

"_Krul and the orphans are gonna have a hell of a time getting back to Okuma. This will end well,"_ Gerome mumbled in Louisiana French as he hit his head to the table.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry! Short chapter! Enjoy anyway.**

VVVVVVV

Nagoya, Japan

Nagoya City Hall

August 4, 2020

10:00 AM

It took the vampire noble a few tries, but she finally managed to make food that was edible for her human "friends." _I hope she and her friends like pancakes. Hee hee!~_ she thought as she held, with both hands, plates of pancakes. The stacks were so tall that it required so much balance to keep them from falling to the floor. _Ooohhh, I will need more plates for all of this. And forks and butter knives too. Eh, I guess I'll improvise._

But the moment she walked in to the room that Mitsuba's squad were held in, a makeshift club (once a leg for a chair) had hit her in the stomach, making her drop the breakfast food. Immediately, she caught all the pancakes before they touched the floor, put them down on a nearby table, and then tackled whoever tried to attack her. The eccentric 17th Progenitor began scolding, "Damn you, Four-Eyes! Look what you almost did. I wanted to feed you guys."

The one who attacked Chess Belle was JIDA soldier, Special Private Shiho Kimizuki. A couple hours since the squad's "imprisonment", Kimizuki had tried to escape many times, only to fall back in to the vampire's grasp. He once tried to summon his twin-bladed Cursed Gear out, but got no answer from the demon that resided within the weapon. Without Kiseki-O, he was powerless.

"Whatever it is you want," Kimizuki snarled at the vampire noble, "you will not get anything from m-MMMPPPHHH!"

Chess was just a tad bit annoyed and she gagged the young soldier to stop him from talking any further. "You talk too much," she deadpanned. She was ordered by Gerome _not_ to kill any of the hostages, but it was so DAMN annoying not being able to shut them up permanently whenever they try to say something. Whine, whine, whine. That's all she hears.

* * *

10:10 AM

Repurposed office

After Mitsuba woke up again, but tied to a bed this time, she looked at the door to her left, wondering when that woman would arrive. Not that she wanted her to. She smelled something lightly sweet nearby and turned to find a warm plate of American-styled pancakes on an old wooden chair. While it wasn't the kind of food she usual ate, it was still food. So, with her left hand the only thing free from the rope, she reached out toward the plate. It was too far for her to reach. A hand picked up the warm plate of pancakes, setting it down on the bed. Her purple eyes followed the hand then looked to see it was that woman again. But this time in…black t-shirt, sneakers and grey sweatpants? And she looked…nervous? Why was she nervous?

* * *

"H-Hi," was all Chess could say. She took off everything that screamed, "I am a vampire noble" and had put on something normal. Well, as normal as it could be. _Why can't I just speak to her in a calm manner?! Every time I am around her, every time! It's like my body won't respond. Why is this happening just now?_

"Uh, p-personal space. Please." Chess came back to reality to realize she was close to the teen's neck. She jerked back, mortified of what she was about to do.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—" Chess trailed off when she saw an odd look on the girl's face. "Are you…laughing at me?"

* * *

Holding in her laughter was hurting her throat, but it was too funny to resist laughing at the vampire in front of her. "PFfffftt ha ha ha ha! Your face! What is that expression?"

The woman, Chess Belle, was covering her with both of her hands and had eyes open wide. She was clearly mortified of what she was about to do to Mitsuba earlier. In better spirits, the teen soldier began eating her pancakes. At the third pancake, she stopped and looked at the casually-dressed vampire woman next to her. Chess Belle was staring at her before shyly turning her head away, blushing. After a long awkward moment, Mitsuba asked, "Why didn't you kill us all? How were we even captured?"

Knowing that question was coming, Belle began to explain the best she could. "I, uh, like you?"

Or not. "Eh?"

* * *

Haneda Airport

Tokyo, Japan

12:00 PM

Sarah Nolan had just arrived to Japan to see her long lost friend, Gerome. She could feel her body having chills from wanting to see him again. But having to meet him at a jail cell was not what one would call an ideal "welcome back."

"Well whatever," she muttered. "What matters is that he's alive and well."

* * *

Fukushima Rosai Hospital

Iwaki, Japan

12:10 PM

_Where am I? My body hurts. Someone help me. Big brother? Where are you? Where are you…? I want to go home._

_**Home? You are home.**_

_Who is this?_

_**Your guardian angel.**_

* * *

Local Iwaki police station

1:30 PM

Gerome had a bad feeling when the police immediately took him out of his cell, on the notion that there was situation going on at a hospital. They brought him to a SWAT truck, in handcuffs, and told him to just take a seat and not make any sudden movements. He had no idea why they suddenly let him out of his cell, but he felt he was going to hate it so much.

* * *

Fukushima Rosai Hospital

1:45 PM

Gerome had guns pointed at him, like he was a terrorist. He had told them back in the station many times that he was not a terrorist, but of course, they won't listen.

At the hospital's entrance, he could see Mikaela Hyakuya standing guard by the doorway. He held one of the Type 89 assault rifles on one hand while he had a pistol on the other. Gerome could sense something powerful coming from inside the hospital.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?" he said to a nearby SAT officer. The man, thankfully, didn't immediately call him a terrorist upon seeing him. "What's happening here? I mean, in the hospital?"

The man stared into his eyes before speaking in a medium-high voice, "We've got an unusual hostage situation here. Your 'boys and girls' have taken control of the hospital and have since kicked out the patients and staff, except one."

The SAT officer, Ikari, as his name patch says, took out a picture of Mirai Kimizuki, who was being taken out of the pod she was held in. She looked scared in the picture.

"We have brought you here because of him over there," Ikari pointed at Mika, who glared the pointing finger. "Somehow, in some way, he has been able to detect our men approaching every time we even get near that place. He would simply walk away from the entrance, then come back a minute later without a scratch."

Gerome nodded along, knowing that there had to be a reason for not letting the SAT in. It most definitely involved Mirai. One thing for sure, he was going to have a difficult time convincing the police to let him go and handle the situation. He had a superpowered girl to calm down, before the whole world came to an end.

* * *

Somewhere else in Iwaki

1:50 PM

Aoi Sangu was out of her uniform and wore a plain shirt and a light brown knee-length skirt. She was holding a loaded New Nambu M60 revolver while no one was looking. She was nervous. What she, and a few of her comrades, were about to do was treason of the highest order.

VVVVVV

Sanguinem, underneath Kyoto, Japan

Same time

Krul had managed to sneak in to the underground vampire city with one goal in mind. Find the Queen of Japan and switch places with her counterpart. Of course, her method of switching places with her counterpart involved knocking the Third Progenitor out. So when no one was around, she did exactly that and took her to the baths. With her powers, everything was made easy for her as she cleared out the bathing area using hallucinations to drive out whoever was in there, and bathed until she smelled like her counterpart. Now came the tricky part, acting like Krul Tepes, Vampire Queen of Japan.

VVVVVV

"Sail" by AWOLNATION

Play?


	9. Chapter 8

August 4, 2020

2:50 PM

Sanguinem, underneath Kyoto, Japan

"Skype Machine" meeting room

"Before we disconnect, there is a confession I need to make."

The Progenitor Council looked at Krul through their screens, as if to inspect her for lies.

"I lied about the Seraph of the End."

If silence were a knife, it would cut through the air like butter. Was the Queen of Japan admitting to treason?

"What is the meaning of this?" the ruler of Germany, Lest Karr, demanded. No one could blame him or any of them really. The relationships amongst the Progenitors were shaky at best. None of them were willing to open up to each other. Like, why would they? It was practically everyone for themselves in their society. But it was not often that a vampire would betray their own kind.

"It is as I said, _Lester_," she mocked, knowing that she was getting under the little vampire's skin with that name she came up with.

"He was asking you a question," said the Second Progenitor and ruler of Russia, Urd Geales.

_My medication is wearing off_, Krul thought wearily as her cognizance began to phase out. _Oh well. I might as well enjoy this as it happens._

"I am saying," she answered with a smirk, "that I continued with the human experiments on the Hyakuya orphans. That I have tried for years for the genes to activate." _I'm only gonna be doing this once for you, you little brat. Be glad that I'm going through this a _second _time._

"Before you say any more about me," the former Queen of Japan raised her hand up, stopping the Council from saying more. "Before you arrest me for treason, I have a problem to deal with in the city."

"What kind of problem?"

A muffled explosion caused the room to vibrate and shake the dust off the ceiling.

"That," Krul pointed out. "In case you did not hear what it was, it was an explosion caused by the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. They are here, and they have come to destroy the city!"

Her behavior became more erratic and her breathing, ragged. She gave off some type of aura that, for the first time in their vampire lives, sent shivers down their spines. It was as if they weren't looking at a short vampire queen, but a monster.

Krul took notice of this before breathing slowly to calm down, and said, "I will go down there and slow them down, meanwhile, Ferid Bathory will evacuate Sanguinem. This will all be done before I step down as Queen of Japan. Dismissed."

* * *

Iwaki, Japan

Fukushima Rosai Hospital

Same time

After agonizing hours of arguing with the cops, Gerome had finally managed to convince them to let him go, without handcuffs, and handle the situation with his teammates. However, the closer he got to the hospital, the more tense the atmosphere felt. Mirai was becoming emotionally unstable. That was not good. If he doesn't get her to calm down, the whole world would end. He found her wandering around the cafeteria in her patient's gown. The tables still had people's lunches lying around, most of which were halfway done.

The markings of the Virus were gone now, but the aura she gave off was overpowering. Nevertheless, Gerome was determined to get her to calm down.

"Mirai," he called out, loud and clear.

"Get away from me!" the young girl cried. Her right eye was yellow with black sclera, a mismatch to her normal reddish-pink left eye. She was afraid of him. That the former Marine could tell. "I don't want to go through with this anymore. The Army tricked me, and my brother, in to thinking that they could help cure me."

Her eyes were watering up and streaming down her face as she sobbed by the cafeteria window. Gerome could only creep slowly toward the young teen. Any sudden movements could spook her very quickly.

"Th-Th-They stuck those needles in to my body," she sniffled. "I don't want that. I want my brother. I want him **NOW**!"

The window beside her had shattered from the power of her voice. Gerome decided that he the distance he was at was enough. Ten feet was fine as it was. Now to hope that while he talks her down from possible genocide, the SAT does not try to do anything stupid.

"Oh, I forgot," she mumbled while glancing at the shattered pieces of the window with a sad smile. She sounded so defeated. "He wouldn't love a monster like me. Not like this. I mean (Sniffle), how could he love me now?"

"You're wrong about that, miss," Gerome said softly, gaining her attention again. "In fact, he would be more than happy to see his little angel again."

"Y-You think so?" She was hesitant, but seemed willing to hope a little. "You think I'm an angel?"

"I promise. Cross my heart, and hope to die."

* * *

Sanguinem

3:05 PM

_I am so glad that I'll be able to be _this_ free, if only for a little bit. I am also glad to have played that game in another world. It was awesome. In fact, if I remember correctly, Geronimo said that there are rock bands in America in this world. While much more restricted than in Russia, they do have punk rock and some EDM…_

After commanding Ferid Bathory to evacuate the city and prep the planes for Russia, Krul took out four items from a hidden backpack while no one was looking: a wearable MP3 player, earbuds, an HK MP7A1 SMG, and a Glock 19 compact pistol. Along with spare ammo for both, she looked out of place, being armed with guns. Using her speed to her advantage, she dashed to the entrance before anyone could see her. She was now behind two JIDA soldiers. _Kureto Hiiragi and Guren Ichinose, the ones who found this place with the help of their angel. But of course, it took longer, since Geronimo took it._

She looked down her sights and said in a friendly tone, "Hello there."

They both spun around to find a little vampire girl who was aiming a submachine gun at them. They aimed their swords at her. "Krul Tepes, Third Progenitor," one named Guren Ichinose started. "We were not expecting you here."

"I thought I would at least greet you all, despite the rude entry," she said sarcastically.

"At least someone thought of that," began Kureto Hiiragi who scoffed at her remark, "even if that someone is a monster."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Krul took it with stride. It was the truth after all. "Hold up, I need some music to listen to." She had her hand up that made them freeze in place. Putting down her MP7A1, she swiped her finger across the screen of her MP3 player and picked the song of her choice. She was now ready. She picked her gun and unfroze the two JIDA soldiers as she waited for the song to start. More soldiers were beginning to pour in to Sanguinem.

VVVVVVV

Krul's old MP3 player

"Total Annihilation" by Cheap Time (from the soundtrack of Sunset Overdrive)

Play?

VVVVVV

When the music blasted her ears, it was go time. She set the SMG to semi-auto to extend the fight a little bit and open fired.

POW! POW! POW!

Her three shots missed Hiiragi and Ichinose as they dodged the incoming bullets. Before the 4.6x30mm casings hit the ground, she shot a few more bullets to three soldiers who tried to catch her off guard. She dashed around the entrance to avoid getting slashed at. She caught a blade, that was about to slice her head off, and aimed her MP7A1 at her offender. Said offender had friends.

"Boys," she said with a sensual tone while setting her gun to "Auto", her eyes narrowed and her smile growing, "is that any way to treat a lady~?"

Realizing the situation they were in, the offender, and his friends, tried to run, to no avail. The rapid fire of the MP7A1 rang out like firecrackers and the bodies easily fell, thanks to lack of bulletproof vests. As she reloaded, Krul swept her eyes around to find more of the JIDA soldiers and found someone she could use. Wait, what?

_Not use, make friends with!_ the former Third Progenitor chastised herself, regaining control of her mind. She dashed toward a black haired JIDA soldier and tackled her. While she was attractive, the human was not her type. "Get her!"

"Sorry miss," she took out a syringe, took blood out of her wrist, and plunged the syringe in to the woman's neck. The woman struggled to shake her off, but Krul had a death grip on her. She looked in to the soldier's brown eyes and asked while shooting other soldiers with her Glock 19 compact pistol, "Do you want to live?"

The woman looked with slight fear hiding in defiance. "Sorry, you don't exactly have a choice in the matter. I am in a rush right now." Krul smiled apologetically as she injected her Black Blood into the soldier, giving her control over the woman, who she learned, seconds later, was named Aiko Aihara. "Aiko, we're going to Russia. Get to the planes!" RAPID FIRE!

They got up as Krul, and an unwilling Aiko Aihara, ran to Sanguinem, killing anyone who stood in their way. "Gather up the children as you do!" Sanguinem was going to fall today, but vampirekind, like their human counterparts, will never give up. _Welp, it's time to leave town. Russia here we come._ She sensed a presence come up from behind her, but she was too late.

Shing! "Hrk?!"

"You think," she looked down to see a red sword had gone through her chest from behind, "that you were going to get away with this?" _Guren…_

"Yeah, I can," she strained to say as she coughed out her own blood. She had used up her MP7A1 so she was down to her Glock.

"Any last words?"

She quickly flipped the pistol to her chest, placed her thumb on the trigger as she said, "Wake up, Mahiru. You BITCH!" BANG! "Ugh!" "Agh!"

She ran with the sword through her chest the moment Guren released the cursed blade. She dashed across the messy streets, empty SMG hanging on from a strap on her shoulder and a loaded Glock on her right hand. She was…sluggishhhhhh…

Someone caught her from falling as she blacked out. When she came to, Krul saw that she was in a military transport plane. Every vampire was looking at her funny. They were sitting far away from her. Krul shook her head, hoping to see with more clarity. Oh, a caaaaggggeeee…

"He he he."

* * *

Ferid was stabbed and slashed multiple times earlier and the only closest blood source he desperately needed to feed from was Krul, who had a cursed blade through her chest. It was a big regret, being that her blood tasted weirdly bitter, but it was still sustainable for him. It was only until after he put Krul in a cage in the plane that he fell into darkness. He came to feeling…different. He was told that they headed to Russia, but he had a weird feeling about it. Why did Krul Tepes, Third Progenitor and ruler of Japan, decide that the city of Sanguinem needed to be evacuated to Russia? It just didn't sit well for him. He asked what the time was. He was told that they were flying over China now, so about 8:45 PM or so.

The Seventh Progenitor turned his head to the caged Third Progenitor, or rather, _former_ Third Progenitor. She was lying on her side, asleep, with the cursed sword still inside and through her. She looked so peaceful, almost…human.

Krul stirred awake, looking dizzy, and sat up staring to space for a few moments. Then she shook her head and began to…giggle?

"He he he."

It was only a short one, but the way she did it sounded nothing like a Progenitor.

"Soooo…We _are_ headed to Russia, right?" asked Krul. No one answered.

"I'll take that as a yes," she mumbled with a small smile as she put on earbuds, which were somehow still attached to that wearable MP3 player, and tapped on the device.

"~Walk among the arthropods~," she sang softly,

"~Far beneath the trees,

Follow the erosion to the place we like to be.~"

To Ferid, she sounded more beautiful than anyone in this vampire life. Krul Tepes must be protected. Yes, she must be protected.

* * *

Shinjuku Expressway Bus Terminal

Tokyo, Japan

8:55 PM

After asking people for directions, and getting lost multiple times, Sarah Nolan managed to finid her way to one of Tokyo's many bus stations. This one just so happened to have a bus ready to go to Iwaki, where her friend, Geronimo, was held at. As she sat in her seat with a heavy sigh, the female Marine looked out the window to find two people staring at each other with _extreme_ hostility outside the bus.

One was a young woman, Japanese, with blonde hair tied to a side ponytail. She wore a plain white shirt, a knee-length light-brown skirt and a grey jacket. She carried a wrapped-up "staff" on her left hand and a medium sized backpack on her right hand.

The other was a little girl in black clothes consisting of jeans, t-shirt, hoodie, and Converse sneakers. Her long pink hair reached down to her legs. Her skin was a pale white and her eyes…glowed red in the slight darkness?

They stood there for a while before walking opposite paths. The girl headed to the bus Sarah was on and the woman walked to the building and went in. The girl hopped aboard the bus, handed the driver her ticket, and took her seat next to the female Marine. If she were a normal person, she would have given her more space, considering the size of the seats. However, ever since that War of 2013 in San Francisco, she had to have her entire body heavily altered after a several severe injuries. So with her new eyes, she could tell that the girl next to her was no normal girl. The scans didn't classify her as "Human." Instead, she was classified as "Unknown." To her surprise, the scans also said that she was over 1,200 years old. That made her very wary. This unknown girl, who looked angry as hell, was on a bus headed to Iwaki. To where Geronimo was.


	10. Chapter 9

"I Won't Hurt You" by The West Coast Pop Art Experimental Band

Play?

VVVVVV

Nagoya, Japan

Nagoya City Hall

Repurposed room

August 5, 2020

1:00 AM

Chess Belle, a Seventeenth Progenitor, was conflicted. The moment she let her memories in was the moment she felt that everything was no longer in her control. Mitsuba Sangu felt that the casually dressed vampire was a little clingy, considering how easy it was for her to break into tears. But the human soldier couldn't stop feeling bad for her. She knew it was against protocol, but she couldn't help it. Despite the fact that the woman was a monster in humanoid form, on the inside, she was still somewhat human. With the woman's head on her lap, Mitsuba was told by Belle how, as a child, she would dance around without a care in the flower fields of a country she had yet to remember. How she was ostracized by society for being a "sexual deviant", or a "heretic", after asking someone if there was a girl she could ever marry. How her father, her "Papa", supported her despite the fact that he would be ostracized along with her.

"My memories are a bit fuzzy," she spoke softly, "but I do sort of remember having what modern society would call a 'girlfriend.' I thought she was the one."

Mitsuba was hesitant to ask about how well it went for her. Before she could say anything, however, Belle looked in to her eyes and said, "You remind me of her a little bit." She was taken aback. "What part of me reminded you of her?" she asked shyly.

Belle smiled at her blushing face, giggling quietly. "You have her personality and her eyes. The rest, of course, belong to you." Mitsuba became as red as a tomato as she looked away. She looked absolutely delectable, in both ways.

"So what happened?"

Belle and Mitsuba looked to where they heard the voice and saw Jonah, one of the squad members, standing by the doorway. Belle became as red as Mitsuba. "H-How long were you standing there?" Belle stammered.

"Long enough to know you have the hots for my friend," he smirked in a friendly way. The vampire noble blushed even more. The smirk had vanished when he asked, "So what happened to your girlfriend? Something definitely happened."

"Jonah! Don't be rude," Mitsuba chastised him, about to get up. Belle held her hand up, stopping the girl from moving.

"It is fine, Mitsu" she said with a small sad smile. "I was getting to that part anyway."

"'Mitsu?' Already using her nickname? That's actually cute."

"A-Anyway," the vampire quickly got up from the short soldier's lap grabbing a nearby pillow to hide her red face. "So about what happened to her. Right."

The mood became somber as she explained the ups and downs of her relationship with a girl, and betrayal.

* * *

Moscow, Russia

Zhukovsky International Airport

Same time

It was like seeing an army of zombies walking out of a dozen planes. But after fifteen minutes of lining up the children, the nobles walked to the one plane that had yet to be opened.

"_Don't be a scaredy-cat, open the door."_

"_Not in your state! You need to stop hopping around like a foolish monkey and posture yourself!"_

"What on Earth is happening?" the ruler of Russia, Urd Geales.

"_Krul, stop! Stop it! Stay still and remember what I just told you to do-. Hey! Damn it. You leave me no choice!"_

The plane began to rustle as the noble could hear a struggle coming from the plane. It went on for three minutes until the rustling stopped and they heard, _"Damn it, you didn't have to tie me up."_

"_You left me no choice! You are not listening to me!"_

"_And how is it my fault that I want to have fun?"_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Three impressions could be seen on the door of the military cargo plane. One of the nobles was losing patience. "Hey! Open the door!" He was ignored.

"_As long as I'm with you, I need to keep you under control, you wild child."_

"_SHUT UP! I don't need to listen to you, old man!"_

The door was finally opened from the inside, but the talking did not stop there. As the rest of the vampires left the plane, two remained inside. "Stop squirming. The door is open. Here, let me—OW! You bit me!"

The first thing they could see was Krul and Ferid on the floor. The second was that Krul had her four limbs held together by Ferid. Both Progenitors were in an…awkward position. Ferid was trying to find a grip on the short vampire that wouldn't seem compromising while on the floor, struggling against her roughness.

"Hi there," he grunted as he struggled to tie a fifth knot with his hair ribbon with little success. "You mind helping me tie her up? She has been uncooperative to me."

"Hi Lester!"

"DO NOT call me that!" Lest Karr shouted angrily from within the crowd.

"OOOHhhhhh. Losing your temper already? You should be embarr—" Krul began taunting before her mouth was stuffed with a balled-up piece of cloth. "Mmmmm. Mmmmmm!"

"Just shut up, will you?" Ferid gave a final scolding before giving up on tying the fifth knot. It was an odd sight, watching the Seventh Progenitor carry the Third Progenitor like she was a pig that got caught in a trap. Every vampire noble had one thing in mind. What happened to Ferid Bathory and Krul Tepes?

* * *

Iwaki, Japan

Local police station

8:00 AM

Gerome was separated from his team and was sent to a truck to the station. Apparently, his actions were not enough to convince the police that he had no hostile intentions. At the very least, Mirai was in good hands. He was worried though, the Seraph within her could break out the moment she had an extreme panic attack.

Knock, knock.

He looked to see a woman in a chair and a little…girl. Wait.

"Your Highness!" he exclaimed. He took note of her new look. "You're looking good there."

"Zip it!" she snapped. "You are dead when I get my hands on you."

"Your Highness," the former Marine sighed deeply, "please believe in me when I say you'll thank me later. Your race, and mine, are all puppets."

"You dare say that while you are behind that cell?" the Queen of Japan gnashed her teeth together at his audacity. "I will have your head you traitorous—"

"Alright, I think that's enough, ma'am." _I know that voice_, he thought as he gazed at the black-haired woman behind Queen Tepes, sitting on a chair. "I need his head to be attached to his body so I can talk to him."

The little vampire huffed and stepped aside for the woman to move her chair forward. Her maroon eyes, full of emotion, shined in the light of the jail cell. She smiled like an idiot on Black Friday.

"Hey there, Master Sergeant. How's life?" he said with a smile of his own.

"Hmph. I should be asking that question, Geronimo," the woman, his friend, smirked playfully.

"Well," he pondered, wondering where to begin, "I did die momentarily." A gasp from his friend. It was pretty shocking to find out that your friend had died. "But then I was saved. A girl—Looks like her here-saved me from Death's hands."

"She told me, the queen," his friend said, pointing at casually dressed queen. "She said that her double saved you."

"Ah," he mumbled, "then that makes things easier."

There was silence for a while. "How did it happen?" his friend broke the silence.

"I think I went through a portal to a different world. Kinda like an isekai story," he responded with a wide goofy smile and laugh in the end. His friend laughed along with him.

"You have not changed one bit, Sarah."

"I know."

.

.

.

"Will I ever get back home?" Gerome finally asked after a moment of silence.

Sarah smiled softly as she answered, "Yeah. Although, you'll have to deal with the local authorities and prove to them that you're innocent."

"Heh, you tell me."

"Excuse me," both human turned their heads to find their forgotten visitor with her arms crossed, tapping her right foot and narrowing her eyes at the pair. "I hate to ruin the mood, but there are more glaring problems that need to be resolved."

* * *

Moscow, Russia

Zhukovsky International Airport

7:15 AM (several minutes earlier)

Ferid had long forgotten what his goals were. He was too in to that moment where he waited all night, tied to a crossed stake like a scarecrow, for the sun to rise up and hurt him. Krul on the other hand did not look the least bit concerned. In fact, she had made quite the spectacle, sleeping while also tied on to the stake as she waited for the sun. The Seventh Progenitor didn't know what to think. He was, at some point, made a traitor when the nobles found out that he was involved with the Seraph of the End. Well it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Ferid looked to his shoulder to find his UV guard missing. They really wanted them to suffer from the exposure torture. He felt that they needed to change some things in their society. But that man, Richardson. He was a strange human who changed Chess Belle, if on accident. He was not sure what he felt about him in particular. Maybe it was because of the fact that the human could control Fear. _Wait, what time is it?_

And then, brightness. Ferid closed his eyes and waited for the burning sensation on his body. But it never came. Not even the uncomfortable tingle of the UV rays. Instead, he felt the warmth of the sun. Its warmth was something he hadn't felt since becoming a vampire. He felt…shocked. He felt happy. He felt happy!

"How is this possible?"

It was there for all to see. Both human and vampire were witnessing the impossible. Both Ferid Bathory and Krul Tepes were exposed to the sunlight without their UV guard and were not combusting to flames. And did the Seventh Progenitor have a genuine smile on his face?

"Excuse me?" Krul ruined the serious moment with her bored tone. "Can we get down now?"

VVVVVVVVV

"Young Folks" by Peter Bjorn and John

Play?


	11. Epilogue

"We're Going To Be Friends" by The White Stripes

Play?

VVVVVVVVV

Calvin, Louisiana

October 20, 2020

1:00 PM

"Uno!"

"God damn it! How d'ya always get 'Uno'?"

"'Cause you suck at this game, that's what!"

A few months have passed, and Gerome was able to live his life again. There had been trials back in Japan he had to attend to, but in the end, he was declared Not Guilty by the judge and jury. He was sad to leave his "family" and friends, however. But Mika claimed that there will be a time when they meet again, when the vampires and humans of their world will come back to his world. Of course, the former Marine wasn't going to miss out on seeing them, even if he has to attend a meeting in the future between the UN and the "Otherworlders", as the Internet had called them. Apparently, there were many things the aging man had missed out; from movies to deaths of celebrities to a new contagion.

Thanks to a hidden portal in the temporary apartment he was staying in back in Japan, he was able to find a way home without the trouble of quarantine and travel restrictions. Even though, maybe he should've stayed where he was and not cause a panic. So far, nothing happened, but he kept moving back and forth between Calvin and Tokyo to make sure he didn't look suspicious.

Currently, he was playing Uno with one of the Hyakuya orphans, a boy named Junji Hyakuya, who wanted to see his house. The middle-school aged boy, at this point, was destroying him by getting "Uno" and setting down his last card whenever possible. But like every good game, it must end. Sending Junji back home through the portal, he sat down with a manga in hand.

"Ah. Nothing like a good read of 'Sailor Moon.' They do a great job of fighting evil after all."

He never got to read the first volume when he sensed something outside. He set it down on a chair and exited his house. His house was left exactly how he left it. All looked normal, except for the hexagonal portal out in his back yard. Gerome went back inside of the house and came back, minutes later, with an M1911A1 pistol. He went through it and found himself standing in front of four giant mausoleums, all dark in color. Various statues of angels and gods/goddesses were displayed around the area. And from the looks of it, he was in some kind of hilly grassland. It was a bright day, the sun giving off warmth that he was familiar with, if he were visiting some European country.

Gerome saw something moving out of the main building. One was a woman in a brown cloak, pants, boots, and a shirt wearing her black hair in a ponytail and staring at him with intense black eyes. The other one with her was a large individual wearing black full armor, making the former Marine unable to identify him. Both were carrying melee weapons in the form of swords. While the woman had a normal-sized sword, the dark knight carried two ridiculously large ones on his back. And from the overwhelming feeling he was getting from them, they were more than meets the eye.

He had his hand hovering over his pistol, ready to take it out and shoot them in the head. As he stepped back slowly toward the portal, he sighed quietly to himself, "I just got back home. And I was planning on seeing Chess Belle and see how she's hanging. Why are things always out of my control?"

VVVVVVVV

**AN: So I'm finally at the end. But, this isn't the last Seraph of the End fic that you'll see. Until then, stay safe!**


End file.
